Dear Sister: I Love You
by Taintie
Summary: Mungojerrie has loved his twin sister, Teazer, for as long as he can remember. Then he cooks up a scheme to make her love him without her realizing it.
1. When We Were Young

After a long day of play, a little orange striped kitten found himself wandering away from his twin sister to a patch of flowers. His sister loved flowers, and he loved them too. They reminded him of her, all pretty and delicate. Flowers were something to protect, just like her. Plucking a daisy from the ground, he poked it and sniffed it to make sure there wouldn't be any nasty surprises popping out at his sister. Finally satisfied to see it was as perfect as her, he scurried back over to her and held the flower out with a feeble, cute little grin.

"Here ya go, Teazer." He said shyly, scuffing his toe a little on the ground. He hoped she'd like it. She deserved to be happy. He wished he could tell her how she made the daisy pale in comparison. A little Rumpleteazer squealed and took the flower, holding it delicately to her nose and batting her eyelashes at her brother, obviously pleased. This made Mungojerrie happy as well.

"Aw, thank you Jerrie." Leaning over, she gave him a peck on the cheek that made him blush, feeling even more pleased with himself. He felt light as air when she gave him little kisses. He loved her affection.

He loved his sister.

Though, he'd yet to realize he loved her more than any brother should. It didn't matter yet; they were kittens, only seven years old. Some cats noticed, but they simply reasoned that he'd grow out of it. He didn't know any better, he'd learn. He'd learn that it wasn't right; he'd figure it out himself. It was a silly infatuation, maybe even a game. Maybe he just wanted to keep her safe; maybe he was just overprotective, eager to keep her happy. Suddenly, the flower was dropped and Teazer excitedly grabbed Jerrie's arm, shaking it. He looked to her, startled and wide eyed as she grinned broadly and shook his arm.

"Oh! Munkus asked us to come play with him, remember?" She grinned at her slightly-taller brother, who looked a little frustrated. She had a crush on the older Munkustrap, and Mungojerrie was jealous. Why did he want them to play, anyway? He was twelve and they seven; it was a decent enough difference. Usually Munkus and Tugger were wrapped up in more 'important' business than little kittens. Inside Jerrie's confusion and frustration welled up at this. He didn't want to share his sister with anyone, but she was making it so difficult. Why couldn't they just go home and play together? They could bother the family dog, that would be fun. They could filch some food from the cupboards or steal some of the kids' toys. Why did they have to include other kittens in their activities?

Then he noticed Rumpleteazer was running off, so he scurried to follow her as he usually did. It was like watching a well-trained puppy. He'd follow her obediently to hell and back; he didn't want her getting hurt, and feared this was some cruel trick. Perhaps Munkus wouldn't be part of the trick, but it was very likely Tugger was planning something. Tease the little kitten; make her think she was special. Teazer was special in Jerrie's eyes, but he knew Tugger did not appreciate her like her did. Quickly gaining on her, he took her paw and held it tightly, not willing to let go. He had to watch her and make absolutely sure Tugger did not lay a paw on her. That tom always had something up his sleeve, and it was never any good. He was a menace to all kittens everywhere, yet somehow he managed to get so much positive attention.

"C'mon!" She chirped cheerily, tugging on his paw to make him come as he lagged a little. He loved the way she talked, the sweetness in those brown eyes. Picking up the pace, he made sure he was right beside her as she skipped forward. He just wanted to cuddle with her forever, he realized. She was so perfect in every little way; he wished he could tell her that.

Was that wrong? No, couldn't be. Everyone felt this way. She was such a wonderful little queen, who wouldn't love her? She gave affection to anyone who needed it, played with all the little kittens, and brought smiles to everyone's faces. Sure she could be a troublemaker, and Mungojerrie was too. Though he took a lot of her blame; such a sweet little creature did not deserve any problems. She stumbled a little over her feet and Mungojerrie immediately stopped to help her with her balance, asking her if she was fine. She nodded and cheerily gave him assurance that she wasn't hurt. He didn't want her getting hurt, he wouldn't let that happen. He'd take a bullet for little Teazer. He'd give his own life for her. Nope, nothing would ever touch her and cause pain. She was too perfect.

All too soon they came across the older group of kittens; Munkustrap being the oldest of the group, Tugger a year younger. Bombalurina next, then Demeter who was only a year older than they were; Teazer smiled brightly and released Jerrie's paw to run over and give the other queen a hug. Jerrie felt abandoned and pouted after her. He'd taken her paw for a reason, and expected her to hold on. Sighing, he watched her hug Demeter and rocked a little on his heels. His gaze slid over to Tugger, who smirked at the little tom, and Mungojerrie felt heat on his face from embarrassment.

"Aw, poor little tom, his sister left him alone," Tugger cooed mockingly. Bombalurina snickered and missed the disapproving look Demeter shot her. Bombalurina wasn't quite Tugger's age, but saw herself above the younger crowd. Just as well, since Tugger seemed to have taken a liking to her and dragged her around everywhere he went. He'd shove her away as soon as any other queens were about, but she usually got her revenge. Tugger refused to fight (messed up his mane, after all) and yet he had bruises. One could only make a connection between the angered queen kitten, whom had quite a temper, and the tom who constantly pushed her away then tugged her back.

"I just went to hug my friend. Don't make fun of my brother." Teazer said defensively, puffing up to the arrogant tom kit. Mungojerrie felt a bit of foolish pride at his sister; she loved him enough to stand up to a larger tom. Though, if anything did happen Jerrie would hop in and take over the battle, but the thought was there and he appreciated it. Tugger, however, let out a loud laugh and shook his head, an irritating grin on his face.

"What do you plan to do if I don't quit?" He asked with that obnoxious smirk. That alone made Jerrie want to slap Tugger across the face. That tom really needed an attitude adjustment, and no one was giving him one! Maybe one day he could teach that tom kit a lesson, then the whole junkyard would shower him with praise. Especially Rumpleteazer. That's the only one that mattered.

"Tugger, stop." Munkustrap said smoothly, looking down to his somewhat younger brother with distaste. Munkus, oddly enough, seemed to be the only one able to control Tugger to any degree. Old Deuteronomy was too busy to give the toms all the attention they needed, and they didn't have mothers. Munkus' mother had to move away with her human family, regretfully leaving her son where she knew he would be safe. Tugger's mother was some tramp Deuteronomy had thought he loved. When she had Tugger she kept him until he didn't need to nurse any more and dumped him here. Sometimes Jerrie wondered if Tugger was more suited to a life in the streets.

Tugger made a snide face at his brother before rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest moodily. He hated being told what to do, and always ended up rebelling anyway. His brooding wouldn't last for long, Jerrie knew. Munkus shook his head, obviously resisting the urge to start nagging his brother, and turned a broad grin to Mungojerrie.

"I'm sorry, he doesn't have any manners to speak of-" a disbelieving snort from Tugger "-so I have to remind him." Munkustrap shrugged, the look on his face giving the impression he couldn't care less. In all honesty he was always frustrated with his brother; then again, Munkus looked at rules and followed them as best as possible. Tugger shot his brother a dirty look and one side of his lip rose into a small snarl.

"Dad says to quit controlling me." Tugger muttered darkly, but when Munkus gave him a dangerous look he promptly shut up. Munkustrap, unlike Tugger, didn't have an issue with little scraps. He didn't like fighting, and rarely even play fought, but if the situation called for it he did not protest. In light of this, Tugger did his best to stay on his brother's good side. He wasn't eager to get his perfectly groomed mane mussed. Tugger forgot his brother, though, as Bombalurina began giving him attention. She had a lazy smile on her face as she stroked his mane idly, smoothing down the growing ruff around his shoulders. He loved attention, and she gave it all too eagerly. Jerrie felt his anger towards Tugger transfer to Bombalurina somewhat; she loved the enemy.

Mungojerrie disliked Tugger and all he was. He had no respect, no kindness. It frustrated him that such a tom could act so disrespectful of any cat, especially his sister. His little paws clenched into fists at his sides as he watched Tugger whisper something into Bomba's ear. She grinned and giggled, ignoring Munkustrap's death glare. No. No tom should be so high and mighty about himself. He would have to teach him a lesson. He couldn't let him go on without realizing how wrong he was. A little growl starting up in the back of his throat, he began running. Bombalurina turned her head and that stupid smile left her face as she scurried out of the way. Tugger put his paws up, his eyes wide as Jerrie landed atop him.

"Hey! You little-" Tugger exclaimed, trying to push the flailing Mungojerrie off of him. Jerrie pounded the larger tom's chest with his paws, the growling noise coming from his throat sounding much like a refrigerator. Tugger's claws emerged and pressed dangerously on Jerrie's little shoulders, but he ignored them. This tom had a lesson to learn, and Jerrie was going to do it! Soon enough Munkus had his arms around the kitten's waist and pulled him away, leaving Tugger disheveled and angry. Mungojerrie continued flailing as the bigger tom struggled to carry him away. Tugger immediately adjusted his mane and Bomba shot the orange striped kitten a dark look before obsessively teasing Tugger's mane into a presentable shape. Munkustrap set down the striped tom, who glared up at him. Why had he interfered? He was teaching Tugger a lesson! Of all cats in the junkyard, Munkustrap should have appreciated that the most!

"Look, you can't just go around tackling cats. That's not how it works." The tone in his voice made it sound like he was speaking to Tugger. Mungojerrie was not Tugger! How could he speak to him that way? That made the anger boil up inside of him, and he knew it would be a long time before he forgave the gray tabby.

"I don't care! Come on, Teazer." He walked over to his sister and grabbed her paw, but she shook her head and backed away, jerking her paw out of his.

"I want to play here."

He stared at her for a moment before growling and storming away. He heard them talk about him as he left, but he was angry so decided he didn't care. His own sister didn't want him! Well, this was not a pleasant situation. He loved his sister but she how could she choose them over him? He was sweet, and caring, and made sure nothing bad happened to her. They were. . . rude and annoying and couldn't care less. Little Jerrie plopped down on the ground and sniffled, rubbing viciously at his eyes to make the tears stop. Why couldn't she see she had hurt him? Couldn't she see his little heart breaking? Oh, why was he crying? Toms don't cry! Toms have to be strong for their mates, and if he wanted Teazer to be his mate one day he'd have to be very strong. Nodding to himself, he stood and clenched his little paws at his sides, turning and heading back the other way.

The only cat that acknowledged his return was Tugger, who scowled at him and gave him an inappropriate hand gesture. Jerrie would have to tell Jellylorum about that later; everyone knew Tugger's attitude had taken a sharp turn for the worse, and anyone who didn't tell the adults about his antics could get in trouble as well. This time, the tiger striped kitten didn't even dignify Tugger with a glare (and that would probably tick off the arrogant kitten more than anything) and instead walked over to Rumpleteazer. He gently prodded her shoulder and again scuffed his toe on the ground as she turned around and smiled at him. Those brown eyes made him melt every time.

"I'm glad you're back, Jerrie."

"Yeah." He smiled at her sheepishly as she rocked a little back and forth. That smile of hers felt like a special gift to him, he loved it. It was so addictive to him. It made him jealous when she smiled to another tom; he deserved all of her love. He wanted it so badly, other toms just wanted to hurt her. Couldn't she see that? He could make her so happy, so happy.

"Yeah. . . what?" Teazer tilted her head at him, blinking sweetly. He inwardly gave himself a jolt. How had he forgotten what he was going to say? It was so important, too. He had gotten lost in her eyes, her smile, her cute little nose. . .

Oh, right!

"Teazer, will you be my mate?" The words sounded so feeble, and Tugger's eyebrows shot up on his forehead higher than Jerrie had ever seen them. Munkustrap gave the same sort of smile the adults gave when they saw kittens walk for the first time. So proud of then and their new accomplishments; Tugger saw Munkus' face and rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Teazer giggled in a bubbly way and covered her mouth with her paw. Her brother was so sweet to her! How could she say no to that lopsided grin? And he had stood up to Tugger, she wouldn't forget that any time soon.

"Okay!"

Jerrie was happier than he could ever express. The queen he loved just said she'd be his mate. He heard Tugger snicker and Munkus promptly telling him to be nice, but he ignored it. Behind Rumpleteazer, Demeter exchanged a glance with Bombalurina who shrugged. They didn't see why Jerrie was so happy; this was something a lot of little kittens did. When they were good friends with someone they asked them to be their mate. It wasn't a real agreement, it would not last through time, but it was still done.

Jerrie grabbed Teazer's paw and led her away, smiling in a slightly smug manner. They could go home now and play with each other, like mates did. The other cats were no longer a concern to him; they didn't matter. She didn't need them anymore, and he knew he didn't. But as soon as she realized he was taking her away from the group, his precious queen protested.

"What about the others?" Her eyes looked so sad; it wrenched his heart a little. What was wrong? She'd said yes, didn't that mean something? Why wasn't she as happy as he was? He felt confused.

"Mates don't need anyone else." Jerrie said with a pout, frustrated anew when she took her paw out of his grasp. He just wanted to be with her forever, couldn't she see that? Why did she want to frustrate him by protesting? Soon enough he would properly learn how much of a tease queens could be, even more so when Rumpleteazer shook her head in confusion.

"It's just a game." She gave him a smile. "It's no big deal." She grinned at him and turned to walk back to the group of kittens, all chattering noisily now. Even so, those words seemed to echo in his mind.

'_It's just a game.'_

As she walked away, Mungojerrie stood there stunned. So his heart was just a game. Well, that was new. He always thought his heart was supposed to be important. Was love a game? It must be a very cruel game. He let out a weak laugh and followed after her, trying to cover up what was obviously a mistake.

"Yeah, just a game. . ."

* * *

Later that night, when both the kittens were comfortably nestled in their bed at home, Mungojerrie found himself watching her as she slept. She was so adorable and perfect, why was she playing with his heart? She didn't realize she was doing it, probably, but it hurt. Oh well, he'd just have to try harder to make her see, make her see how much he loved her.

There was a clap of thunder and Rumpleteazer jolted awake with a scream. Times like these made Jerrie wish they had their parents. The kitten tiredly whimpered and looked to her brother, cuddling up against him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers, closing his eyes.

"When did the storm come in, Jerrie?" She asked softly, curling up against him. He wished she would never move from where she was, he loved this. Just holding her as she was frightened; it was too perfect for any words he knew.

"Not long ago," he said in a low, comforting voice. "But it'll pass soon." He smiled even though she couldn't see it and patted her back reassuringly. A tired giggle and a yawn from her as she settled against him made him realize how tired he himself was.

"I love you, Jerrie."

"I love you, too."

She didn't know how much those words meant to him.

* * *

_A/N: I'm trying out something I never did even when my teachers tried to make me do it. Whereas I usually type out the story and go back and fix up spelling and grammer errors, this time I'm going back and fixing it up feverishly three times or so. I describe things more, I guess. More useless typing than I usually do. Point being, when I wrote this chapter in the same style as I usually do, it was barely three pages long on Microsoft Word. By the time I was finished it was just shy of being six pages long so... enjoy. The whole story will be typed like this; it takes longer but the results are nice. 'You Owe Me Nothing In Return' will continue to be typed in the somewhat sloppier style; I think it works better for that particular story._


	2. I'll See You Tomorrow

Several years down the line, the twins are now fifteen. Mungojerrie is lying in the very same cat bed they cuddled in years ago, glaring up at the ceiling. He had nowhere to go that night, no one he wished to see. In fact, he was angry for a very good reason. While he had no interest in relationships, Rumpleteazer was another story. He wasn't exactly sure why he was so, well. . . jealous.

The infatuation he'd had for her years ago had long since faded. It had been a phase, of course, just like everyone had said. Well, he told himself it was gone. After all, it was _wrong_, he couldn't love his sister. So maybe if he kept telling himself that, it would be true. He'd no longer love her so dearly.

So he'd tell himself the feeling he was having was simply brotherly protectiveness. After all, it was true. He did not want her to get hurt under any circumstances, and was appalled that she was putting herself at the mercy of these toms at such an age. He himself had little interest in queens, why could she be the same? Though, maybe she just didn't want to be looked at funny like he was. He'd had to get angry and explain to Tugger just why he wasn't chasing after queens like the Maine Coon had when he was Jerrie's age.

Tugger, the source of tonight's problems; Teazer had given up on gaining Munkus' affections, so moved on to his brother instead. Munkustrap was five years older than her, now twenty; his morality wouldn't have let him have a relationship with her even if he found her attractive, which he obviously did not. In a way it broke Teazer's heart, but she saw the logic. Why she went after Tugger, Jerrie did not know; Munkus and Tugger were nothing alike. Especially in morality. Tugger was already well known for taking a queen and dropping her, at least Bombalurina had finally realized that. She'd moved on to better prospects (which basically translated to any other tom in the yard); though there were rumors going on she was doing it just to make Tugger jealous. It didn't seem to be working, but if she wanted to persist it was her mental illness.

Now, he didn't know where the two had gone, but he had a good guess if half the Tugger rumors were correct. He'd never bothered getting to know Tugger very well; the tom always seemed to be grating on his nerves in some form or fashion. In fact, a night out with Teazer may just be a continuation of that. That made Jerrie's blood boil even more, the thought his sister might have become an object to frustrate him. If he heard that Tugger had been anything but a gentleman to his sister, that Maine Coon would learn his wrath. Mungojerrie had recently found himself getting involved with Macavity, and was learning some respectable fighting techniques. If Tugger underestimated him, he would pay for it. He'd pay for hurting his sister.

This dark side of Mungojerrie had been rearing its head more and more lately. Around other cats he was still the jokester, even if he did get in trouble. He still laughed, still made stupid jokes. But when he was alone, he found himself brooding. His sister was finding more time to do things without him, it seemed. He could see why she wanted to go off and do her own thing, but he wanted to keep her safe. Why couldn't she just let him do that? It was frustrating. The two had been inseparable most of their lives, and suddenly he found himself alone more often than not. Their late night thieving had been put on hold when she decided she was her own cat. All the adults approved of the recent lack of attachment; Mungojerrie, however, did not.

His mind slowly wandered back to the thought of Rumpleteazer and Tugger together, much to his distaste. He couldn't keep his thoughts off of it. They were probably in some secluded area- no, he refused to think of it. It would only make him angry, and he knew it wasn't a good idea to get himself geared up for a fight. He'd only challenge Tugger to a tussle next he saw him and attack him whether the other tom was ready or not. Mungojerrie knew he had a bad temper when it came to his sister, but at least he tried to keep it from rearing its fanged, ugly, and saliva-coated head. Despite his tries, however, the image of the two crawled back into his mind and seemed to settle there. Well, if it wasn't going away, he'd simply oblige. Maybe he'd get a laugh out of it instead. So, closing his eyes and allowing himself to relax (or at least look like he was relaxing) he allowed his mind to wander freely. He could see it now, what they were doing. . .

_Rumpleteazer giggled as Tugger wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to them as they walked. A smirk worthy of the devil himself crossed his lips and he leaned his head down to nibble her ear. Another delightful titter escaped her lips and she playfully pushed him away. Tugger made a 'tut tut' noise and pulled her back to his side, shaking his head._

"_Oh no you don't, you silly little thing." When she heard that, Teazer laughed._

"_All right, but only because of that pretty face."_

Jerrie was horribly disgusted with the thought of his sister ever saying that, especially to Tugger. It just didn't seem like her, but he'd never had her speak to him in such a way, so he wouldn't know.

_Tugger had a laugh at that, resisting the urge to make a comment on how she wasn't the first queen to come to that conclusion. That would ruin his plans for sure. He led her off to a cute little secluded place he knew of, playfully tickling her side as they went. She automatically recoiled from the sensation, causing her to lean against him more. It was a trick he exercised all too often. She finally squealed "Tugger stop!" in a cute voice he couldn't say no to, so took her paws instead and led her to one of those places he liked to use. This particular one had a nice view of the stars; if Teazer was the sort he thought she was she'd find it delightful._

_He'd pegged her well, as she soon enough made a comment about how beautiful the sky was that night. He was pleased as he led her over to a nice perch, helping her up before following her. She perked her ears up, mesmerized with the sky. He had to say, those eyes were bright and reflective. Adorably cute and innocent; innocent worked for him._

"_Hey, come here." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled him over to where he sat so she was snuggly against his side. She leaned her head against him and her paw moved to tangle itself within his ruff; it seemed all the queens went for that first. Tugger smirked and gently stroked her mane, amused. She was going with the flow and yet trying to make it seem like she knew just what she was doing; Tugger knew the signs all too well._

_He ducked his head and put his paw under her chin, tilting her head back. Her big brown eyes looked up at him curiously, and he gave her a reassuring smile._

"_Here. . ." not waiting for her to ask what he meant, he pressed his lips to hers. She went nearly rigid before relaxing and hesitantly returning the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself closer, so Tugger decided that was an invitation to put a little more finesse into it. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and felt in the way she tensed she hadn't been expecting it. He wrapped his arms around her reassuringly, one paw gently stroking her head. After some hesitation, she pressed her tongue against his uncertainly. Inwardly he chuckled at how obviously inexperienced she was, but she was trying so he wouldn't interrupt it._

Mungojerrie felt a sinking sensation in his stomach and he desperately hoped his imagination was incorrect. He tried to be sensible, but it didn't always work. Maybe he was reading too much into the whole thing. Maybe Tugger really had just taken her for a stroll. He tried to forget it, but the image of Tugger locking lips with his sister wouldn't leave him alone, so he allowed the thoughts to continue.

_After a while, it started to lose its novelty, even with Teazer's small, pleased moans. Tugger decided he'd take another step and see what she did. His paw trailed down from behind her head, over her neck and collarbone, and down to her breast. She wasn't as well formed as some other queens he'd been with, but he could deal with that. Rumpleteazer gasped and pulled away from him, staring at him and breathing heavily._

"_Shh, it's fine." He said softly, wrapping his arms back around her and pulling her against him. "I won't do it again if you don't want me to." The younger queen seemed placated by that comment and just snuggled against him. He gently rubbed her back and purred to her, content to calm her. Maybe if he calmed her back down she wouldn't be as adverse to his touch._

_After a few moments, he kissed the top of her head._

"_Better now?" He asked on a soft voice that almost didn't suit him. Rumpleteazer simply nodded, so he smiled and nipped at her ear. Now they were back to the cute little giggles from her. He'd get bored quickly if she wasn't careful. So he started to kiss down the side of her face, then back down to her lips. She eagerly returned the kiss before he moved on down to her neck and jaw. Teazer leaned her head back obligingly with a soft moan._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Kissing you," he said softly between kisses, nibbling a little on her collarbone. He moved his arms so they were wrapped around her lower back, and her paws went to his shoulders as she arched back somewhat. He started to kiss even lower, down her chest. Her body shuddered and her fingers tangled within his mane, moaning softly._

"_Shh, it's fine." He said reassuringly, leaning her back. She allowed herself to be lowered until she lay on her back, her fingers in his mane pulling him down as well. One of her paws tentatively stroked down his back as he lowered himself to lie atop her, pressing his lips against hers. She returned the kiss with more gusto than before, no longer startled or afraid of what was happening._

Jerrie gasped and sat up, breathing heavily. Bast he hoped that wasn't what was happening! He felt sick to his stomach, yet oddly aroused. The thought of Tugger touching his sister like that geared him up to kill that tom. But what irked him more than that was the fact he could so easily imagine himself touching his sister like that, and he _liked_ that thought. He was supposed to be over this, he'd grown out of it. That's what everyone agreed on. It was _over_. Utterly ashamed and disgusted with himself, he stood and began pacing to try and clear his mind. He couldn't get _that_ out of his mind now. The image of him kissing Rumpleteazer seemed to be seared into his eyelids; it seemed to be the only thing he saw when he closed his eyes. He couldn't do this anymore. He had to get away from her. A chill went down his spine as he realized he truly was frightened he may try and do something with her. He wanted to, but the immorality of it all made him feel like he was sinking to Tugger level, and of course _that_ didn't help.

Where would he go? He'd been dabbling in crime on a deeper level than him and Teazer had ever considered; perhaps Macavity would not be adverse to the idea of Mungojerrie permanently joining the ranks. He just needed some time away from his sister, some time where he couldn't find himself staring at her. He was a good thief, and adept at getting information in a subtle and unobtrusive manner, surely he could be useful. With that he decided that he would, indeed, try and join the ranks. Macavity was not the bad cat everyone made him out to be; a little off his rocker maybe, but not something to be feared. He didn't need to worry about his sister anymore; she didn't want his help. It was so hard to let her go off and do her own thing when he found himself trying to follow her like he once had so long ago. He missed those days; things were so much simpler back then. He didn't have to question his feelings like he did now.

And so he had decided; he couldn't stay with her anymore. It wrenched his heart to realize he would not get to be with her every day, but it was for the better. He was not going to be a fool. This hurt worse, knowing everything about him was wrong.

Stupid teenage angst.

* * *

In reality the night had not gone the way Mungojerrie had feared. Far from it, actually.

When Tugger had come to pick Teazer up from her human home, he had been quite the gentleman. She linked arms with him and they had a nice conversation with little jokes as they took a stroll down the street towards the junkyard. Honestly, this made her realize she didn't have interest in Tugger. Sure he was fine to look at, and she could appreciate that well enough, but something was definitely missing upstairs. Maybe tonight would have been more productive staying with her brother. After all, he hadn't wanted her to go in the first place. Tugger and Jerrie always seemed to rub each other the wrong way. But when Tugger had asked her for a night out the other day, she couldn't say no. She wasn't sure _why_ she hadn't been able to, but she simply couldn't.

Tugger seemed to slowly get less interested in conversation and more interested in other things. Teazer was frustrated with him. If a tom couldn't keep a conversation, what good were they? She started to get distracted and walk away from him but he pulled her back to his side.

"Come on, babe." He flashed a grin at her and she shook her head, attempted to push him away.

"Look, you're really starting to bug me." She grumbled as he wouldn't let her go. Scowling up at him, she shook her head. "Just let go. I'm going to go home."

Tugger looked surprised and he released her, but as she started to walk away he snatched her wrist.

"What'd I do?"

"It's what you _don't _do." She muttered, swatting at his paw. He scowled at her and tugged her back to him, frustrated. When he spoke his frustration was obvious in his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Teazer glared up at him and his stupidity. Why had she agreed to this, again? She just didn't want to spend another night alone with her brother. She loved him but she was trying to break that image that they were joined at the hip. They were two different cats, after all.

"It means you can't hold a conversation. Come on, let go." When he didn't let go, she decided she'd given him fair warning and wrenched her wrist out of his paw. He frowned at her as she quickly walked off. She knew he wouldn't actually do anything, but his stubbornness still irked her. He didn't know how to listen.

"Okay, look, at least let me walk you home." He grumbled, speeding up to walk beside her. "Because if you get hurt your brother will kill me, and I quite like being in one piece if I can help it." With that they walked back to her home, and she knew Mungojerrie would be able to breath easy when she got there.

* * *

"Yo, Jerrie!" Mungojerrie perked up from where he lay when he heard Tugger's voice. He quickly leapt up and headed towards the cat door, where he saw Rumpleteazer standing inside and Tugger's head peeking in.

"Hello, Tugger." Jerrie said in acid tones, walking over to his sister and putting a paw on her shoulder. "You can go now." The Maine Coon rose and eyebrow and didn't say anything, fearing he might get the striped tom angry. So he waved his goodbye and slipped out of sight. Please, Jerrie turned to look at his sister.

"What happened?" As soon as the words passed his lips, his sister had removed his paw from her shoulder and walked off. He realized he probably shouldn't have been so quick to ask about something that wasn't truly his business, and inwardly smacked himself. He followed her as she walked to the cat bed and winced when he realized how much of a mess it was. An eyebrow rose and she pointed to it, looking at him with a questioning look.

"What happened here?"

"The kids made it a mess." He said hastily, walking forward and grabbing one of the blankets. He moved to smooth it out and gave her a lopsided grin that she rolled her eyes at. He frowned and continued fixing up the bed before straightening up and giving her a questioning look of his own.

"Nothing happened, okay? You've been right all these years; he's an idiot. Let's just go to sleep." Teazer crawled into the bed and curled against one side, effectively proving she didn't want to talk about it. Jerrie assumed this meant that nothing had actually happened, and felt immensely relieved. All of that worrying had been in vain. He should have trusted his sister more; she was smarter than he'd given her credit for. It was obviously time for him to let her be; she needed to gain her own life. She didn't need a worrying tom keeping her from accomplishing things in her life.

As he climbed into the bed and curled up on the opposite side of her, he felt guilty. Despite the fact he felt it was for the better, he couldn't help but feel that way. She would worry about him, he knew. He couldn't tell her where he was going; she'd just follow him and make him come back. Now he felt somewhat glad he had never spoken to her about Macavity; he knew she wouldn't approve. The thought that tonight could be one of the last times he'd ever see those big brown eyes caused a sinking sensation in his stomach.

"Hey Teazer?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She didn't say anything back after that. Maybe she'd just fallen asleep. It hurt too much to think she really didn't want to repeat those words back to him. Yeah, he'd have to leave. Just wait a couple more hours to make sure she really was asleep. Everything would be easier this way. He wouldn't have to watch his sister fall in love with someone else.

* * *

He sat up carefully, listening to his sister's breathing. Yes, she was asleep now. He stood and stepped out of the cat bed, heading towards the door before hesitating. Could he just leave without saying goodbye? He decided it didn't matter if she heard him; he had to say something. Jerrie found himself heading back towards where she slept, gripping the edge of the bed with his paws and looking down at his sister, holding his breath as if he were afraid that would wake her. She was so peaceful in her sleep.

For the first time since he had grown to appreciate the attraction between two cats, he allowed himself to look her over. Why did he think she was so beautiful? She wasn't everything many toms looked for in a queen, but she seemed perfect to him. Petite, a cute round face and big, curious brown eyes; he'd often heard with her displeasure at looking kitten-like despite her maturing. Perhaps she was displeased, but she was lovably adorable to him. He didn't want her to change from the sweet, caring queen she was.

He wished he could lean down and give her forehead a kiss, but the chance of her awakening caused him to stop. He had to do this now, and he couldn't do this while she was awake. So he forced himself to turn away and head towards the cat door. He had nothing he could think of that he needed to take with him, nothing he was attached to. Other than her, but she was the very reason he was leaving. The irony of it made one side of his lip twitch upward in a rueful smirk. He reached the cat door and put his paw on the flap, glancing over his shoulder.

"Bye, Teazer." With that, he slipped outside and headed down the street at a leisurely pace. He knew by the morning the realization of what he had just done would fully dawn on him, but he didn't care. Maybe he could forget his sister this way; he obviously hadn't grown out of the infatuation everyone was convinced was a kitten-hood phase.

Shaking his head to clear it, he instead concentrated on the balmy night. No one was about, save for the few rats who scurried around. He could hear a dog barking in the distance, but he knew that, for the most part, these streets were his. This was the best and worst time to travel. During the day more creatures were awake, and the chances of something happening were more likely. But any creature that stalked the night had the element of surprise and stealth, so he did his best not to let his guard down. He wanted to forget Rumpleteazer and give her some time alone, not kill himself. Though what he was about to do may be suicide in some cats' eyes; only time would tell.

He was soon nearing a run-down apartment building, looking up at the daunting structure. It appeared like it could topple over at any moment, yet it held stable. Somewhat frightening that any human would choose to live here; it was obviously unclean and seemed to be a last resort. He came to the base of the structure and started looking for the- ah, there it was. He pulled himself through the opening that most of the cats used, stumbling a little. He wondered where the larger cats entered the building; after all, Mungojerrie was reasonably small compared to some of Macavity's brutes, and he found it a tight squeeze to get through. Shrugging, he quickly surveyed his surroundings before heading for the stairs. It wouldn't be too hard to find the room Macavity kept.

Now, there was a question to this he had held for quite some time; how did the cat get his own apartment? Oddly enough, it didn't take any crafty filing on the Hidden Paw's part to accomplish his goal. There was a crazy cat lady living in the apartment before he took up residence; she was the sort who couldn't say no to any feline. The landlord was the sort who honestly couldn't care less about his tenants so long as they kept up with rent and didn't bring a bunch of grief to him, so he turned a blind eye to it. The only tenant who complained was the crooked little man who also screamed about man-eating pygmy elephants, so it went automatically ignored. In light of this, Macavity had chosen a residence fairly well. He moved in with the cat-lady and brought his (then small) followers with him. She was still in the room, and still paid for it, though it seemed she was in there less and less. Evidently some of the cats weren't nice to her liking, and she was getting crowded as more cats seemed to appear out of nowhere. Technically it was still hers, but Macavity was clearly in charge.

Mungojerrie stood in front of the door, staring up at it. He gulped and gathered his wits before raising his fist and knocking. He could hear the movements and sounds of many different cats inside, and also the sound of one of the Henchcats walking towards the door. Suddenly he felt his heart leap into his throat. He hadn't realized how nervous he was about this. What if Macavity didn't want him? They could easily tear him to bits. He mentally began stabbing the nasty thought even as the door opened. The cat that greeted his sight was a large, rusty coloured tom with a gruff look to him. He had three scars over his right eye, which was obviously blind, and his nose had probably been broken. He scowled down at Jerrie so the striped tom decided a smile wouldn't really be in order for this situation.

"What'ya want?" The large tom grunted, sounding vaguely like he may have a respiratory problem.

"I've come to see Macavity, I've got something to ask of him." Since when did he talk so proper? Since he was trying to keep on others' good sides, he decided. Though, it may have been a bit much since the other tom eyed him warily with a sneer before allowing him inside. Mungojerrie had been here before, but had always had an escort. It seemed odd now, having come completely of his own accord. Following the larger tom, he tried his best not to seem like he was judging the other cats around him. He knew they could be a bit. . . testy. Still, he couldn't help but survey his surroundings.

The apartment was small, but not to the point everything was practically one room. There was no place you could look without there being a cat, and he could see many different activities going on. Some cats were chatting, perhaps discussing future events. He noticed a catnip exchange going on, as well as two cats practicing their knife-fighting. Then there were a few queens fawning over toms for little or no apparent reason. You could always tell which queens were there for real work and which ones were for amusement; the working queens always had muscle and knew how to defend themselves very well. Not to say none of them were attractive; some of them were quite pretty. But to most toms the delicate ones were more fun to bed; they could and would be overpowered, unlike the other queens. If you did something to anger them they could toss you. Granted, there were still the toms that found a bit of fight more exciting than others, so the fight just added to it all.

Jerrie snapped out of his thoughts when the tom gestured to a small room. He nodded slowly and stepped inside, glancing around. He'd been in here once before when he'd first met Macavity. There were always very few cats in here; only the ones that held a special place in Macavity's ranks were allowed. Macavity himself was perched on a high shelf staring out the window, looking thoughtful.

"Macavity?" His voice sounded a lot more confident than he felt, and he felt that nervous sensation in his throat again as the tom's gaze snapped down. His eyes narrowed momentarily before a Cheshire grin spread over his face and he leapt down.

"Mungojerrie, I was not planning on seeing you today. What brings you here?" His voice was smooth and controlled, as always. Actually it was somewhat eerie, combined with his eyes and that grin he had.

"Well, the other day you offered me a permanent position. I've recently found myself thinking this is a better place for me." Jerrie looked straight into Macavity's eyes as he said it, and somehow he got a feeling the ginger tom knew exactly what he was talking about. Either way, the perfectly groomed tom nodded slowly, his eyes unfocused.

"Ah, well, I cannot say I'm not pleased about it. You are a valuable thief, Mungojerrie. If we can just fine-tune your skills a little, you will be perfect." At that Macavity gave a much more firm nod and turned, leaping onto the bed and stretching himself out. Jerrie found himself feeling lost until a tall, earthy coloured queen took his arm and led him out to where he could sleep.

Home sweet home.

* * *

_Poor, angsty Mungojerrie. Everyone makes him a little two-dimensional half the time; he jokes around and is a little on the slow side in a lot of fanfics. Well, I'm delving into that hidden angsty side everyone has whether they like it or not. I really was trying to work on my other fic, but this one was calling to me so I obliged before it ate me. Anywho, this is why Mungojerrie joined up with Macavity, basically. mI had a good long author's note in my head but it's poofed, which is probably a good thing for y'all's sake._


	3. Down the Road and Over the Past

About three years later, Mungojerrie no longer felt awkward in this environment. It was his home now, and he was a valuable member of Macavity's group. Many toms would kill to be in this place. In fact, many toms would _try_ to kill him. He could more than adeptly protect himself and kill another cat in a heartbeat if he had to, though that was not something he enjoyed by any means. He wasn't the same tom that had walked through that door so long ago. Physically he had gotten taller, his features more defined; he obviously had a fair amount of muscle under his fur, and he looked a little rough compared to the way he once was. His outlook on life had taken a bit of a toll as well, whether for good or for bad was a matter of opinion.

He slept with a knife under his bed now. Every time he went to sleep he was in danger of getting killed. His position as Macavity's favorite thief caused much jealousy, and he wasn't going to get killed over it. Jerrie knew he had earned this title; he had taken the time to learn all the techniques, listen carefully to anything Macavity said, and had to learn how to be ruthless if he needed to. The last had been the hardest. He was, overall, a kind and gentle creature. He did not want to harm others, and had hardly ever cared for his own well being. It had been a change to start worrying about himself, instead of someone else. His sister had always been the reason for him getting riled up.

His sister. He'd so hoped his time here would cause him to forget her, or perhaps he could find another. It had not been the case. Every night for the past three years she'd been the last thing he thought of, the last creature that graced his thoughts. He wished he knew what she looked like now. Every time he looked in the mirror he could see the differences from that night he'd left; the image of fifteen-year-old Teazer could hardly be correct anymore. She was probably still the cute little thing he remembered; maybe she hadn't changed too much.

Lately he found himself wishing he could see her. He didn't have to speak to her, he didn't have to hug her; he just wanted to see her. See where her life had gone, and see if it had gone better than his own. He wanted to know who had been graced with her affections, and find if they were worthy. Only the best could have her. Yet another reason why he never could; he was far from the best. A lying, cheating, thieving creature that carried a knife with him; it was best that she never saw him again. She didn't need to know what had happened to her brother, and what he had turned into. He wasn't particularly ashamed of it, but wasn't pleased with life either. Some days he'd give anything to walk in through that cat door and curl up in their bed, just go back to his old life. _His_ life. Some days he wondered if his name was really Mungojerrie this didn't feel like the life he was supposed to live. But the choice had been made, for good or not, and he was stuck with it.

"You look distracted." His head snapped over when he heard the voice, offering a half-smile to the queen. Onosetia was the only cat he properly considered a friend around here. She was a little taller than him, not as well endowed as many queens, but still attractive. Her face was thin with high cheekbones, and would have been cold were it not for her mouth. Something about her mouth and the way she smiled was very kind and warm, and she was an agreeable cat on most respects. She was a tortoiseshell; pale blue, white, and a faded pale brown covered her body.

"I'm just takin' my weekly time to think." He replied cheerfully as she sat down next to him and nuzzled his shoulder. Setia, as he called her for short, was indeed more than just a friend. She was nearly ten years his senior, so he never did figure out what she wanted with a tom like him. Perhaps it was the appeal of an inexperienced tom that did it, or maybe she just liked him. It didn't really matter; the point was he had a friend in this questionable place.

He couldn't say he didn't find her attractive; he did, no doubt. Some days he nearly forgot about Rumpleteazer when he was with her. He just wasn't sure if he could love her, which was probably for the better; she had already said she would never settle down. A friend with benefits was better than nothing, though. He liked the affection; it kept him from losing himself to the dark ruthless creature he would become otherwise. She had taken him in, so to speak, not long after he found himself here. It was probably because he was vulnerable and many of the other cats would take pleasure in torturing the new kit. So, she had taught him the basics in no time, comforting him when he missed home. Setia was both a mothering figure and a lover, as odd a combination as that was.

He'd known her for about six months or so when she found out he'd never even kissed a queen (it's amazing what you'll say after a bit of catnip). She took it upon herself to remedy the situation, and he couldn't say he hadn't enjoyed it. Though he wished he hadn't been on catnip at the time; maybe he could remember it better if he'd been sober. Though, arguably, it may not have happened in the first place had he been sober. Either way, he didn't regret it. He couldn't boast that she was talented, since she was the only queen he had ever had an intimate relationship with, but she knew how to make him happy. It never failed.

Mungojerrie was one of the few toms who didn't flit from queen to queen randomly, he'd observed. Either a tom enjoyed any queen he could get (or toms, depending), or they just kept to themselves, being uninterested in sexual interaction. Jerrie just couldn't think of himself doing that. The only queen he ever bedded with was Setia. He knew she didn't see things the same; she admitted he was probably her favorite tom, and certainly the best for a conversation, but they weren't committed to each other. He didn't really mind; on the times she wasn't around he would find some work to do. Anything to keep his sister from his mind. He couldn't and wouldn't replace her, but every time she was in his thoughts too long he got the pressing urge to find her. But he knew he couldn't. He hated being torn like that.

"You look troubled. What's wrong?" Onosetia tilted her head, giving him a sideways glance before she stretched herself out on her stomach. Jerrie shook his head with a sigh, rubbing her back with a paw and thinking for a moment before saying anything.

"I'm thinkin' 'bout my sister again, I suppose. I was tryin' not to, but it just keeps comin' back." He tilted his head to look at a petite grey queen as she skittered past, idly wondering where she was headed. She was still a young kitten, possibly here for some intensive training while she could be easily molded. Perhaps she was a kitten from one of those slutty queens. It was possible. The kitten may still be around because her father was talented in some way and Macavity could see the potential. Typically kittens were put down not long after they're born, unless there's a good reason for the birth. Kittens are a hindrance unless they're to continue a certain line of cats.

"Don't try not to, you'll lose her." Mungojerrie snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke. One thing that hadn't changed about him was his inability to completely focus on something. He'd be talking and suddenly he'd talk about something else. Macavity had said it was called ADD or something like that. No matter.

"That's the problem, though. I came here to forget her. I can't, and it hurts when I remember her. I want to see her again."

"Why not go see her after the move?" Setia twisted her body to look at him, her expression worried. He'd never told her his love for his sister. He never spoke of it to anyone. Somehow he thought Macavity might know; the way the tom looked at him made him feel like all his secrets were being inspected. But she didn't know, and she didn't need to. Talk of this move took him off guard, however.

"I'd just be a bother. Now, what about this move?" Setia looked displeased at his sudden change of topic, but figured he wouldn't have done so unless he had good reason. So, she went along with it.

"Well, we're getting overcrowded, obviously. He's been sending scouts out and there's a warehouse that's more or less abandoned. There's more than enough space for us there, and we'll be so much more comfortable. It's just that the move would be huge." She shrugged despite lying on her stomach. "We'd have to move in small groups, from what I've heard. Humans tend to be unobservant but I think a large amount of cats would garner stares."

"So when is this going to happen and why didn't I know about it?" Mungojerrie's brow furrowed as he stared off into nothing. He was an important cat now, sent out for many different missions. Why wasn't he informed of something so important? And how had Onosetia found out about the plans?

"Oh, don't worry your scruffy little head over it." She purred, turning her head to give him a lazy smile. "Because I don't know the answer to either. He probably hasn't gotten around to telling you, is all. Or perhaps he's still contemplating what he shall use you for. Who are we to question a genius such as him, hmm? Some days I wonder if he is truly of the mortal feline type."

He couldn't think of a response to that, and apparently didn't have to. Setia had obviously come for more than conversation, perhaps bored with the more dull toms. She'd always said she found a mind engaging and intriguing, and even if Mungojerrie didn't have much of one it was still more than over half of the bulky toms. She stood and started walking away, beckoning for him to come. He obligingly stood and followed, unsure of if he was in the right mood or not. But when he noticed the sway of her hips, and found himself watching, he decided he'd just go with it. It'd be a good distraction, after all, even if he'd never tell her she was simply a _distraction_.

Now, this surprised him a bit. She was heading outside through the little-used entryway. Granted, there weren't as many private areas in the apartment anymore, but still. Outside was unusual. Were it anyone but her he'd have been suspicious, but he trusted her well enough to assume she meant no ill. He pried his eyes from her hind end to better watch where they were going. This wasn't a way he remembered going often, though he could recall it on his maps; a thief has to know his territory, after all.

"Where are you takin' me, Setia?" He inquired with a smirk, raising an eyebrow despite the fact she could not see it. She heard him chuckle up ahead, though she didn't answer. He would be playfully suspicious for now, though not for his health. Well, hopefully not for his health. After all, Setia had never been too terribly rough. She could always surprise him, though. . .

She finally turned and gestured for him to come closer, smiling coyly. Jerrie lazily strolled over, as if he had no purpose. It was some sort of alley, obviously fixed up by felines to make it a pleasant area, at least towards the back. Perhaps it had been fixed up specifically for these purposes, though he couldn't think of why. She laughed at him before taking his arm and pointing upward, indicating for him to look.

"Come now, you clown." She murmured softly, tickling his ear with a smile. He smirked and raised his gaze to look upward. It was a beautiful sky tonight. The darkness enveloped everything in a sort of purple-like black; the sky was unnaturally sprinkled with stars considering they were in the city. It really was quite pretty, and reminded him of. . . of. . .

He found his grin faded and he was completely ignoring Setia's fond attention. Every time Rumpleteazer had gone out with a tom he had imagined them fooling around under such a stunning starry sky. How ironically brilliant had it been that it was the very thing Onosetia had brought him to see? Piss poor distraction this was turning out to be. Setia was either unaware of his distance at the moment, or ignoring it. She had a habit of plowing a bit before she gave up. He lowered his eyes to the ground, feeling her lips behind his ear.

"What is it, Jerrie?" She finally decided to acknowledge his lack of reaction, keeping her face nuzzled in the fur on his head. He sighed softly, taking her paw and stroking it with a finger. He wasn't sure what else to do, at the moment.

"I'm thinkin' again."

"That's dangerous, you know." She said softly, using her free paw to rub his lower back. "Just don't think about anything but now, here, and us. . ." He could feel her smiling, and hated to admit that sounded rather tempting. Just give in, forget what the sky reminded him of. He'd have to let go some day, didn't he? But it was so damn hard! He sure was glad Setia wasn't exactly the type to get upset when his mind wasn't on one thing when it was expected to be. She released her paw from his grasp, letting it wander. He felt a chill go down his spine and he shuddered, much to her pleasure.

"See? Isn't that all better?" The tone, the purr, all that was in her voice was temptation. Distraction. Welcome distraction. He leaned against her and nodded like a meek kitten.

"Yes, it is."

Onosetia smiled, twisting enough to put a paw under his chin and place a tender kiss on his lips. She would keep him from feeling like a miserable creature. She could save him from his own mind with bodily distractions. With that, he properly reacted, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him almost roughly. He pulled her further into the kiss she was about to end, and they stayed like that for a moment or so. Finally she withdrew somewhat, looking at him through her lashes. The expression suited her face, yet at the same time did not. Oh how she contradicted herself.

"The mattress is over there." She murmured in sultry tones, a smirk threatening at the corner of her lips. He grinned knowingly at her and swept her up, holding her in his arms and turning towards the mattress. He practically tossed her down, chuckling at her squeal before he followed after her. Lying atop her, he gently kissed her lips.

"Now, you aren't trying to keep me away from something, are you?"

"Oh, come now, have I ever done such a thing?"

And that was the end to conversation.

* * *

One of these days, he would dispose of that queen. She always seemed to steal away someone when he needed them. It infuriated him to no end. Perhaps it was her way to vent the frustration she held for not getting the top cat himself. Oh, Macavity would sell himself to no one. He had learned early on that no other cat should be trusted until they proved otherwise, and that succubus had proved quite the opposite. He only kept her around because Mungojerrie seemed to enjoy her, and that tom always seemed to be teetering on the edge of leaving.

Ah, yes. For the longest time he kept Mungojerrie around for his marvelous thieving skills, but now he had yet another reason. He knew where the young tom had come from, and Macavity wanted something from just that place. His eyes gleamed at the very thought of her, and he was glad he was alone. Demeter. He was several years her senior, but what did that mean? A queen barely old enough to be called as such, beautiful in body and personality, quite a gem even if her choice in friends was questionable. He had never met her, though watched her in shadow many a time. He had dreamt of her, as well. If she were anything like his dreams, she would be worth the extra effort.

And who was he, being smitten like a young tom with hormones raging dangerously? He had never found himself in a position such as this in his lifetime. He'd learned how terrible the world could be when he was barely old enough to care for himself, and had strived to make himself a creature the world could fear. The world _would_ fear him, or his life would have been in vain.

He had a lot to thank fear for, he admitted. It turned him into what he was today. Fear for when his next meal was, when he was younger. He never once knew his father, and his mother was either with some mangy tom or high on catnip. She could only hold the title 'mother' because she had birthed him. She never once seemed to care for him, never once felt the need to help him in his quest for life. A young ginger tom kit looking for food; jailbait out on the streets. He was lucky he went for as long as he did with no harassment. He doubted he could have stood up to it, at the time. He was always in the worst of health, the sort of creature you looked at and wondered what kept it alive. Even in those days, hatred was probably the reason for his existence.

The times in which his mother gave him rare attention, it was usually to snap at him to shut up. To tell him to quit whining, that other cats had it worse than he did. That he should be grateful he had her. Oh, he had been grateful all right. Were it not for the verbal abuse, the times he watched her ignore him for some new tom, he may not have grown his deep hatred for her. It had burned in the center of his being like a hungry beast, just waiting to be let out and realized. Perhaps it began to fester as a mental illness; certainly other kittens were frightened of him. He couldn't blame them.

Then there was the day of realization. He was perhaps fourteen at the time, still too thin for his own good. If anything he simply made sure he looked well groomed. His fur was carefully combed, his claws well manicured. He had a smile that should have belonged to the devil, but charming all the same. Even then he could smooth talk his way into and out of nearly anything. He had gotten sick of it all. He had mused upon it one day, and assumed the thing that finally threw him over the edge was when his mother passed out while a tom had been in their 'home'. Sprawled on the floor, she was out cold, and the tom hadn't been satisfied. Macavity had returned home after managing to get a human female to give him food, so was rather satisfied with his full belly and not looking forward to the cold night ahead of him. He wasn't surprised to see his mother where she was, but he was certainly surprised to see the tom.

The surprise did him little good as the much larger tom decided he could take out his frustration on young Macavity. The little ginger tom would never get that night out of his head, no matter what he tried. By the time the tom finally left, Macavity had been raped and beaten, feeling pain worse than the constant hunger he'd had his entire life. Mentally he never was very stable, and it was no wonder this was the night he finally snapped. Few knew he had done it, no one knew exactly how it went. He nursed his wounds, dark thoughts racing through his mind as he stared, almost unblinkingly, at his mother. The wench. A succubus of a creature with no idea of responsibility. She didn't deserve him. He could have been a bright individual. He could have been something to be proud of, a cunning creature worth acknowledging. He was, indeed, this creature. She wouldn't see it. To her he was an over-extended consequence of a night that meant nothing to her. He didn't mind being a creature born of such immoral circumstances; it didn't matter. If he ever found his father, he may have even thanked him.

When his mother finally awoke, he struck. He pulled out the steak knife he had happened upon one day while foraging and advanced on her. The knife was his family, not her. He took care of it, carefully sharpening and shining it. He made sure it was clean; he made sure it didn't get damaged. He loved that knife, as it served him well. It wouldn't let him down, especially not tonight. His mother was unhealthy. Though she kept herself fed, she was constantly on catnip. All these years it had finally taken a toll on her. A few years down the line he realized it would have been more satisfactory to watch her kill herself, slowly. But his rage that night had ruined such a chance. Pity.

Even so, he couldn't say the blood didn't satisfy him. Oh, it did. He slashed her until there was scarcely anything left. The stomach, first, a sloppy job compared to his handiwork today. Her screams were fresh in his ears. Any other cat might have paused at the scream, either out of horror or satisfaction, but it drove him on. Cut, slice, jab. She was dead long before he was satisfied. He made sure she was ribbons before he was done.

He found himself staring at the ruins of his dead mother, panting and dully aware that when blood slicked his fur it barely made a difference. He wrinkled his nose at her smell. She smelled awful and had not even begun decomposing yet. This was not a healthy body, even before he had turned it into a puzzle. He eyed her remains for a moment before turning and glancing at his knife. He couldn't let it be stained by the unworthy blood of his mother, oh no. He set about to cleaning it and sharpening it before he even thought of himself. The knife was so important; it had allowed this small triumph to happen, after all. After he was finished tending to it, he set it down and carefully began grooming himself. He dare not touch his tongue to her blood; he could only guess what would be inside him if he did. So he succumbed to a bath. He stayed the night there before gathering his few things and heading out to wherever the world wished to take him.

Macavity found himself smiling at the memory. It was a good one, indeed. It had taught him not to trust anyone, and that sometimes you have to commit a crime to set yourself free. He still felt he bettered the world getting rid of his mother. The only thing she did was turn him into such a marvelous creature of sly, cunning wit. So perhaps he did have something to thank her for. No matter.

This was one reason why he found himself so entranced with Demeter. She had yet to learn how terrible the world could be. There were few felines who happened to call innocence a personality trait, and she was surely one of them. He found it more than just a little endearing, and studied her almost religiously. The impending move to the warehouse wasn't on his mind much lately. It was her. He could do nothing about her until after the move, however. How inconvenient.

Macavity frowned at that, running a paw through his mane. He was becoming unkempt. Obsessions did that. This brought him somewhere near his starting point, as much as he despised thinking in circles. He required Mungojerrie for something. He had done his best to keep speak of the move from reaching the other tom's ears, but now that Onosetia had meddled the young tom may be aware. Now he would demand to know why he had not been informed. The ginger tom rubbed his temples, letting out a slow breath through his nose. Mungojerrie would either be giddy over what Macavity had to say or he would find it despicable. Not that it mattered; if Mungojerrie did not do as he was told he could be disposed of, as much as Macavity hated to waste talent. But it was so much _easier_ when they did his bidding of their own accord.

"Genghis." Macavity finally said, his voice smooth as always. He didn't remove his eyes from the window he gazed out of, as if hoping he could glimpse the gold queen he was so smitten with. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Siamese come up beside him, looking vulnerable out of his battle garb.

"Yes, Macavity?" The slight twang of an accent marked his voice, and Macavity finally wrenched himself from the view outside, turning his amber eyes to the slim tom.

"Do you have an idea of where that _lovely_ Miss Onosetia went with Mungojerrie?" The way he spoke her name was evidence enough he didn't hold her in any sort of favor. He never was one for minxes.

"I believe Dusty saw her leading him towards one of the alleys." Genghis said slowly, clasping his paws together behind his back. The ginger tom swore he saw Genghis wince at the simple scowl he let his face take on. Genghis was splendid in the battlefield, and his hoards were an asset to Macavity's own set of followers, but he had no spine against the evil genius himself. He had mixed feelings about this. It was always a pleasure to see someone fold so easily, but a little fight assured him that they wouldn't just give in to any other formidable feline that crossed their path.

"When they return, tell Onosetia she is on kitten duty and kindly inform Mungojerrie I wish to speak to him."

* * *

When he and Setia set back to the apartment, he was in a nice, lazy, relaxed frame of mind. But as soon as Genghis calmly stepped up to them he was drawn out of that mental retreat. Setia nearly threw a tantrum when she found out she was on kitten duty for an undecided amount of time. It would surely cut into her tom time and kittens drove her up the wall. She left in a huff, giving Genghis a rather inappropriate hand gesture over her shoulder. The Siamese sighed at her reaction before turning towards Mungojerrie; he gave a small bow of the head that Jerrie returned.

"Macavity would like to see you. Come this way." Genghis knew just as well as anyone else Jerrie knew his way around perfectly, but it was a matter of respect. Genghis was on a higher rung of the ladder of importance. Jerrie certainly wasn't one to object. He simply followed the taller tom to Macavity's special retreat.

The ginger tom was reclined comfortably on some pillows, looking somewhat. . . well, normal. He smiled at Mungojerrie and gestured for him to come over, effectively dismissing Genghis as well. Jerrie watched the Siamese take a deep bow before turning on his heel and walking out. Everything Genghis did seemed practiced and precise, never once was he clumsy. Mungojerrie carefully moved to sit opposite Macavity, perched there stiffly. The other tom chuckled darkly and shook his head.

"Mungojerrie, for as long as you've been here, for all the favor I've shown you, you are still as uncomfortable as ever. I like you all the more for it." The gleam in the ginger tom's eye made Jerrie feel more uncomfortable. But before he could even think to say anything, Macavity had continued.

"I am assuming Onosetia opened that vexing mouth of hers and informed you of something I did not wish you know of yet?"

"If you're talkin' 'bout the move, then yeah." Jerrie said, relaxing slightly. So he wasn't going to get in any serious trouble. Setia may, though he hoped not. Perhaps she hadn't known he wasn't supposed to be told of this business. "What of it?"

"I have not told you about it because I wish to use you for another purpose." Said Macavity rather matter-of-factly, putting his fingertips together. Mungojerrie tilted his head to one side, raising an inquiring eyebrow. "You see, during the move you would be elsewhere. I did not wish for you to get hyped up over that and pulled into the confusion. I have something more important to me that you should attend to."

"What would that be?" He didn't trust this. Why wouldn't he be part of the move? Was he getting kicked out? What had he done?

"You were a Jellicle, no doubt. I recall this. Once a Jellicle, always a Jellicle, as long as you have not done anything to void that status. I used to be a Jellicle as well, before they discovered my past. No loss, until recently."

Mungojerrie merely nodded, vaguely surprised to learn some about Macavity's history. He would have never guessed, having heard little about the tom in his youth.

"You see, in the past months I have found myself infatuated with a certain queen. I hold no hopes of simply swaggering up and meeting her myself, though I have humored the idea on some of my more reckless days. While we are stabilizing the move, I would like you to return to the junkyard. I do not care who you associate with – your sister, old friends – I just want you to find some way to bring her back to the warehouse. I trust you recall where that is?" He paused to watch for Mungojerrie's nod, and gave a satisfied smirk himself. "Befriend her, if she never was one. Perhaps not to the warehouse, no. All of the ruffians would startle her away, she is the sort easily spooked. . . I will send out someone to give you a rendezvous point."

"Fair enough. When do I set out?"

"As soon as possible, my friend. The sooner you gain her trust the sooner I can put you back on your regular duties."

"So once I've brought her over the first time, I can go between here and the junkyard?" Mungojerrie felt a rare chance to seize opportunity. He could see his sister again. He could actually see her every day if he wished.

"Certainly, if it keeps you happy. In fact, I wouldn't mind having a nice little spy." Macavity's smirk seemed to grow somewhat more sinister, but Jerrie pointedly ignored it. He'd dabbled in spying; if it kept him near his sister it was worth it.

"Who am I after then?"

"Demeter."

Mungojerrie had a purpose. He left Macavity's company and went to rest. He knew little sleep would come to him tonight. He was simply too excited. He knew he'd be gone before the week was out. Jerrie belatedly realized he should have hammered down some more solid details, but he didn't care.

He was rather pleased with life now.

* * *

_I didn't mean for Macavity to have that whole flashback deal, but I like it so it stays. Uh... I can't really think of much to add at the moment, and usually I have at least something stupid to say in this little section. Anyway... yeah. It's all pretty self exlainatory. I had fun writing this, though._


	4. He's My Brother

Mungojerrie began gathering his things the next morning, not surprised that he didn't see Onosetia. She had obviously gotten on Macavity's bad side. Jerrie idly wondered why, but simply shook his head. It was none of his business anyway. He knew he would have to catch up with Macavity and straighten out some things; his excitement last night had caused him to forget. It would be better to bother the Hidden Paw for a short amount of time than to do the job in an unsatisfactory way, after all.

Jerrie was somewhat disappointed with himself as he looked over his things. For the most part it was a huge collection of useless trinkets. He immediately decided that he would simply leave them here; henchcats could scrabble and fight over them for all he cared. Except. . . He wrapped a string of pearls around the fingers of one paw. Except this. It had no special memory behind it, but he decided right there he would give it to his sister. A 'forgive me' token for leaving her so long ago, if you will.

He carefully set it in his makeshift bag, along with his knife, some food, and a few other living essentials. He sat back. Was that it? It always seemed like he had more until he actually went through it. Or maybe it was the immense amount of pilfered items that made it seem so large. Oh, yes, that would do it. He chuckled good naturedly at himself. A change would be nice, certainly. He wouldn't have to sleep with one eye open, that was for sure. . .

"Where're ya goin' thar, Jerrie?" He turned quickly in surprise at the grating voice, grinning broadly when he saw who it was.

"Govin!" Before he knew it, he was being pulled into a hug. He hadn't seen Govin in quite some time. Wrenching out of the bigger tom's crushing arms, he practically beamed at him. Govin was a brute of a tom, coldly ruthless in the battlefield and undeniably a tank. He was heavily muscled, tall, and just a bit dim, but he'd taken a shine to Mungojerrie a while back. The two had their spats, but for the most part Jerrie found himself liking the big ruddy-coloured tabby.

"Aye, who else would I be? 'Less I'm not as unique as I used ta be." The huge tom plastered a crooked, yellowed grin on his face. "But ya didn' answer my question, boy. Where're ya goin?"

"I've been sent out to do somethin' for Macavity. No big deal." Jerrie shrugged and tried to make it seem like it really wasn't a big deal. Govin wouldn't have any of that.

"Now, y'all might've been able ta lie ta someone else, but not ta me. If it ain't got nothin' to do with the move it's gotta be important business. Hell, even if it has ta do with the move its important business. Now fess up 'fore I punch it outta ya." Even if it was a good-natured threat, Jerrie knew not to push it. If Govin did punch him, he'd be feeling it for a week.

"Violent, aren't we? Okay, it is important business. But I don't think I should talk about it." He really didn't want to risk getting on Macavity's bad side right after he had been given such a job. "I've got to go talk to him about it soon."

"Aye, I've got ta talk ta Mac too. He had me out thar workin' in that thar warehouse. I had ta make sure I roughed up any cat that asked too many questions, y'know. We gotta a small set back. Some o' them cats were up thar workin' on the rafters of the warehouse and it just collapsed right un'er 'em." Govin made a series of hand gestures to better illustrate what he meant. "Some of 'em got crushed. Nasty mess ta clean up, y'know. Other than that we're all set."

Mungojerrie hated to admit he was slightly disgusted Govin could speak of the death of many cats in such an off-hand manner. He should have been numbed to it by now, but. . . well, there are some things no one should become numbed to. This was one of those things. Yet here, Jerrie was the odd one out. It was slightly disconcerting.

"Well, perfect. We can go bugger him at the same time and if he gets angry I'll let him take it out on you." Mungojerrie said good naturedly, getting a jab in the arm that felt a little more than playful.

"Ah, ya do that an' I'll come up from the dead ta haunt ya." Govin gave a wink and took Jerrie's bag, setting it down next to his bed. "Leave this here for a bit. We'll be back in no time."

Mungojerrie felt Govin's heavy arm on his shoulder and the huge tom steered him towards Macavity's office. Jerrie was beginning to notice the number of cats was dwindling. They were already moving over, it seemed. How had he not known about this? Had he become more wrapped up in his thoughts than he'd realized? He knew he had slowly become more and more oblivious to those around him, but he had not imagined it had gotten to this degree. . .

"So, really, what's this business Mac's got ya in on, Jerrie?" Govin said nonchalantly. Jerrie rolled his eyes.

"He's got me spying on the Jellicles for a bit. Happy?"

"Aye, I am. Ya used ta be a Jellicle, right?"

"Yeah, that's probably why he's got me on the job." Mungojerrie muttered, wrestling his way out of Govin's arm as they walked. Sometimes he wondered if the other tom knew just how powerful he was. Somehow Jerrie doubted that.

"Just where are you two heading?"

Mungojerrie wanted to roll his eyes and groan at Beelzebub's voice. The tom thought he was in charge of everything under the sun, when in reality he only suffered from an over-inflated ego that didn't seem pop-able.

"It's no interest to you," Govin growled, puffing up at the scrawnier tom who didn't seem intimidated. Beelzebub's blue-ish fur puffed up and he took a defensive position.

"I have made it my interest, Govin."

Mungojerrie watched the two toms glare at each other unmercifully for a few moments before stepping in and saying something.

"Okay, Beelz, get your ass out of here before my foot's up it. Govin, you and I have business, we best get." Jerrie was relieved to see that they actually listened to him. Govin snorted and continued on; Beelz scoffed and turned on his heel, his fur shining as he rather. . . sauntered away. Jerrie shook his head; so many of the cats here were so odd.

"Oi, Jerrie, Beelz'a regular queen, aye?" Govin joked with a dark chuckle as Jerrie caught up with him. He was about to reply, but they were nearly inside of Macavity's 'lair'.

"Mungojerrie? Govin?" Genghis eyed the two from where he stood, and both toms made a little bow of the head in respect.

"Is Macavity available?" Jerrie asked politely, clenching his paws behind his back. Genghis turned without a word and headed into the room. Mungojerrie noticed out of the corner of his eye that Govin rolled his eyes at that. Some days he wondered why Macavity kept Govin around, but he wasn't going to argue with the Hidden Paw's judgment. Soon Genghis returned and gave them the okay to enter and speak to Macavity, who was now seated in his usual 'meeting' area.

"I know why you are here, Mungojerrie, but what are you here for, Govin?" The ginger tom asked, eyeing the furry tank that plopped down opposite him. Jerrie sat down a little more gracefully beside Govin, wary.

"'Bout the warehouse. One o' the rafters fell out from un'er some workers. Some got hurt pretty bad, most of 'em got downright smashed-"

"Did it ruin the warehouse?" Macavity snapped impatiently, raising an eyebrow. Govin appeared taken aback and shook his head.

"Well, no. But it did kill quite a few o' the workers, so I figured-"

"All that were doing the labor were expendable. You're just wasting my time. Make sure the rafter gets fixed and go as planned. You're dismissed."

"Well. . . all right then." Govin appeared unsure and startled as he stood and walked out, not even bothering to acknowledge Genghis as he did. Mungojerrie's brow furrowed and he turned back to Macavity who had his fingertips pressed together.

"Now, I know why you're here." Macavity smiled. "There's a good lad. You make sure you've got all the details down before you go. I always did like you."

Something about his tone of voice irked Mungojerrie. It was downright chilling.

"Yeah, details and whatnot."

"I should have told you last night, but you were so overjoyed I figured I would give you your moment. Besides, it gave me more time to better gather my thoughts." Macavity smiled and his eyes flashed. Jerrie looked unsettled.

"So, what exactly is going down?" Mungojerrie tried to cover up the sudden feeling of uncertainty he was getting from Macavity, but he knew it wasn't working. Somehow the ginger tom seemed to know everything, no matter how hard you tried to keep it from him.

"Well, as I said, I wish for you to go to the junkyard and befriend Demeter. Do not tell her of me specifically at first, but tell her she has a secret admirer that wishes to meet her. I'm giving you two months to do this."

"Two months?" Jerrie was unsure if he could meet the deadline, but Macavity nodded.

"By then we will be settled into the warehouse and my full attention can be spared for her." The tom smiled and smoothed his headfur back. "After that, we shall see. I will probably need you to stay in the junkyard for a while longer until I fully gain her trust. Then I will have you stay as a nice little spy."

"But while I'm there, am I allowed to return to the warehouse?"

"Absolutely not. After we are done with the Demeter fiasco, yes, you can travel between the junkyard and warehouse. But until then, you cannot. She may be frightened off by all of the scents; I don't want to take that risk."

"Then how will I know to bring Demeter to you? And where?" Mungojerrie felt somewhat ignorant compared to Macavity. He knew this was what the other tom aimed for, but it was still annoying and upsetting.

"I shall have. . . Dusty, I believe, come to the fish shop down the street and inform you of where to bring Demeter. He'll be there every Monday of each week at midnight; make sure you come there alone. He'll be giving you updates on everything you need to know."

This all seemed like so much to take in. Jerrie paused to soak it all before nodding and looking the ginger tom in the eyes.

"So when do I leave?"

"What is wrong with tonight?" If there were ever a smile more wicked than Macavity's, Mungojerrie hoped he would never see it. He shook off a sudden wave of unease and nodded, standing. The ginger tom stood as well and held out his paw. As Jerried reached out and took it, Macavity shook it heartily. "It's always a pleasure working with you, Mungojerrie. I know you won't disappoint me."

As Jerrie walked away, he only hoped Macavity was right. Could he really do this? As he walked back to where he'd left his bag, he ran back into Govin.

"So, ya find out what ya wanted to?" The huge tom asked, walking alongside his smaller buddy. Mungojerrie shrugged and sighed.

"I suppose I did."

"So when are ya leavin'?"

"Tonight."

"You can't leave tonight!" The sudden outburst from Govin made Mungojerrie jump. The big tom stared down at his striped friend in disbelief. "I just got here an' I'll be leavin' soon; I was hopin'. . ."

"Sorry, Govin, I have to. It's already been settled." Mungojerrie said, spreading his paws apologetically. Govin looked downcast.

"Can I at least help ya?" He asked hopefully, following behind Jerrie as he came up to his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Sorry, but I've got to do it alone." Mungojerrie shook his head and gave Govin an apologetic look. For all his brawn and brute look, Govin was such a softie. "But I'll see you in a few months, it's not like it's forever."

"Well, all right." Unexpectedly, Govin stepped up and pulled Mungojerrie into a crushing hug. Jerrie spluttered until Govin set him back down, and the big tom laughed. "Sorry, Jerrie, I'll walk ya out."

Jerrie nodded with a small smile and adjusted his bag as they headed out the door. It was a human sized door, but the door-knob had been knocked out long ago. Now there was a simply lock at cat-level that kept it shut. Govin released the lock and the door creaked open, helped by the large tom grabbing the edge of it and pulling it towards him. The two cats slipped out and watched as cats from inside pushed it shut and locked it once more. Satisfied, they continued on out of the mostly-abandoned apartment building.

Down the hall, down the stairs, out the hole in the wall. They walked down the block before Mungojerrie stopped and turned to Govin, smiling apologetically.

"Later, buddy."

"I'll see ya soon."

Jerrie couldn't look back at Govin as he walked towards the junkyard; he'd feel terrible. Right then he remembered something; he'd never had a chance to tell Onosetia he was leaving! He turned and looked to Govin, letting out a shout to gain the tom's attention. Govin turned with his ears perked, questioning.

"Tell Onosetia where I've gone and that I'll see her soon!" He shouted, cupping a paw near his mouth at a futile attempt for the megaphone effect. He saw Govin nod and make the 'okay' signal, so nodded back and smiled. Satisfied, he turned and continued on. He'd have much rather told her himself, but it would have been much more upsetting and she probably would have made a huge fuss. It was probably better this way, even if she would be a demon when he returned.

It was an old path that came flooding back to him like an instinct. He'd walk these roads every day, way back when. Suddenly he felt overwhelmed with the nostalgia of it all. All those days he and Teazer would trot paw in paw down the lane, playing about, running from some angered human. . . He smiled at that. Had it really been so long ago? Three years since he last saw her. . . Three painfully long years. Bast, he missed her.

He found himself standing across the street from his old human home. They were still here; the cat flap was open. . . He soon realized his was staring, hesitating. He knew just barging in wasn't a good idea, but what was he to do? He paused before glancing both ways, adjusting his bag on his shoulder, and dashing across the street. He went right up the steps and paused for a breath before staring at the cat flap.

This seemed like a dream.

He nervously adjusted the strap on his bag once more and used his paw to push open the flap, climbing through. The humans were asleep, thank Heaviside. Were the cat-beds still in their usual place? After a little sniffing around he found them. And Teazer. She was speaking to someone; another cat. A tom. The humans had gotten another cat when he went missing. He felt his heart sink and his ears flattened backwards, then he realized he'd been spotted.

The tom rushed at him; tall, thin, brown and white with touches of red. Mungojerrie's well-trained reflexes went to work and he snatched the tom's arm, twisting it behind his back and kicking his legs out from underneath him. With a yelp the lanky tom fell to the floor with a nasty thud as Jerrie let go of his arm and stepped on his lower back, pressing his weight down onto him. He glared down at the enemy, angry that he was in his old territory.

"You better get your-" Before he could finish his sentence he felt a weight on his back and claws in the sides of his neck. Gasping, he staggered backwards and snatched at the paws. As he did, he hit the wall and heard the creature on his back shriek. Suddenly the other tom had his paws and had pulled him forward so the other cat could safely get off his back. He struggled until he realized his second attacker had been Rumpleteazer, and she had just recognized him. She stared at him open-mouthed, stepping forward in disbelief.

"Let him go." She said softly, shocked. Jerrie's gaze softened remarkably fast and he watched her, resisting the urge to chew on his lip.

"Why should I?" This new tom asked, frowning. Teazer glanced at him then looked back at Jerrie.

"He's my brother."

With the utterance of those simple words, Mungojerrie was released. Rumpleteazer came up to him, looking up at him. She let out a soft little laugh.

"You. . . you got taller." So she was right. He had not realized how tall he had gotten in his time away from her. She was half a head shorter than he. "I nearly didn't recognize you, you look so different." He couldn't even think of anything to say, so simply looked down at her. Suddenly he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek, and realized she had just smacked him. He rubbed his cheek and stared at her now furious face.

"Where did you go? You were just gone in the morning; I didn't know what happened!" Her tail lashed side to side dangerously and he bowed his head.

"I felt like you didn't need me hanging around and worrying over you so I left. It hurt, but I had to." He couldn't tell her the real reason. He couldn't tell her where he had gone, or why he had left. She couldn't know; she would run away from him if she did. She glowered at him before letting out a breath and shaking her head.

"Well, I suppose the important thing is you're here now and I know you're not dead." She hesitated before giving him a hug. He paused and wrapped his arms around her, relishing the contact, the way she smelled. . . Then she pulled away and smiled at him.

"Oh, right, this is Plato." She gestured to Jerrie's lanky attacker, and the tom got a sheepish look on his face and his gaze fell to the ground. "I was amazed he went after you like that, he's such a shy little wimp."

"Am not," Plato said softly, smiling a little. Jerrie laughed heartily and clapped the tom on the back and he was half worried he'd simply just fall over.

"It's all right; you were just protectin' my sister. I wouldn't expect anything less from anyone." Turning back to Teazer, he adjusted the strap on his shoulder. "Think I can sleep here?"

"Maybe the humans will recognize you," she offered after a pause, shifting her weight to one foot. "So I suppose you could. But maybe it'd be best if we get you settled in my den back in the junkyard tomorrow."

She grinned brightly at him before turning and heading towards the cat beds. Jerrie exchanged a look with Plato, or at least tried to; the tom seemed to be uncomfortable with eye contact. Plato walked forwards and into his own separate bed, curling up. Mungojerrie hesitated before following after Teazer.

"So I'm here tonight?" He asked, pulling something out of his bag and handing the bag to her so she could hide it within the bed.

"Yup. You sleep on your side, just like old times." He climbed into the bed and grabbed her shoulder, preventing her from lying down straight away.

"Not quite. . ." Pressing the string of pearls into her paw, he smiled at her. Her eyes went round and she held them up to inspect the shiny, valuable objects.

"Where did you get these?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that they're yours now." With that he cuddled up against one side of the cat bed and curled there, tired. He hoped he could sleep well tonight, knowing what was on the other side of the bed.

Ah, old times.

* * *

_I just realized Govin is a lot like Hagrid, haha. Anyway, his importance in the story will pop up later so no, I'm not just trying to stuff this thing with OCs. He is a sweet character, though._

_I was going to make the reuinion more conflicting, but I just couldn't seem to get it right. And, once again; Plato's importance will pop up later._

_I hope you enjoy it; look me long enough._


	5. Settling Into an Old Life

"You have your own den now? When did you become an adult?" Mungojerrie smirked and rose an eyebrow at his sister, giving the den a once-over.

"'Bout the same time you did, I suppose." She teased, giving him a playful push. "But yeah. I don't stay here often but I needed a place to stay when I did. Sometimes things are messed up so I figure the kittens enjoy playin' here, but it doesn't bug me." Teazer shrugged and watched as her brother walked over to the bed and plopped on it. He reached his arms out to her and grinned.

"Ah, never mind that. Come here and feel this bed. It's so comfy." Teazer giggled and moved to sit down next to him, amused.

"Should be. Stole it myself."

Mungojerrie wasn't one to stare in shock, but he couldn't help it. Last he had checked his dear little sister was shunning the act of theft. Was that side of her rearing its head?

"I thought you hated stealing, you little ferret." He said with a smirk, putting his paws behind his bed and closing his eyes.

"Oh, I did last you were here. But I was so scared something had happened to you and you'd done gone to Heaviside. . . Well, you loved the thrill so much I started up again. Y'know, to keep the memory alive." She shrugged and looked down to her paws. "I got to where I was lovin' it again. Now I can't stop. Somethin' tells me, you moved on to better ground." She gave a weak sort of laugh and Jerrie shook his head, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"You'd be wrong, then. I moved on to worse things. Put it this way, when you woke me up this mornin' I wasn't jerking around just because you startled me. I was tryin' to find my knife." He opened an eye to take in her shocked expression.

"Knife? You have a knife for what? Why would you sleep with one under your bed?"

"Teazer… where I been livin', cats wanted my neck. They wanted to be what I was and would do anything to be in my place." Jerrie propped himself up on his elbows, looking up at her apologetically. He couldn't believe he was talking about this now, but he used to tell his sister everything. Why did that have to change?

"Why. . . Where _were_ you?" She asked in a low, soft little voice. She was nervously fingering the pearls around her neck, getting anxious. Jerrie bit his lip and looked away from her, feeling guilty. He couldn't tell her that. There was no way she would ever trust him then.

"Someplace you should never see. Trust me on this. But I'm gone from there, so don't worry. Please don't worry." His heart sank a bit with this lie. He would have to go back eventually. He could never get away. . . Macavity was incapable of letting anyone go. Too much information that could leak to others; Macavity killed anyone who wanted to part ways. Rumpleteazer eyed him, obviously wishing to investigate more on this subject, but keeping her mouth shut. After a long, uncomfortable silence, she finally spoke.

"Well, I best get back home. Since you've been gone the humans had a new kit and she's quite attached to me." She gave a grin. "Human kits are adorable until they decide to carry you about." Teazer leaned over to give her brother a quick hug before bouncing over to the entrance of the den.

"Get yourself comfy, and. . . oh, you best go tell Munkus you're here. I'd do it myself but I've also got some. . . other business to attend to." Before Jerrie could even say good-bye, she had flounced off somewhere. He couldn't resist a chuckle, so just shook his head. She hadn't really changed, had she? But what of him? She brought out the old Jerrie, but where did the new one go? He was surely still buried inside, waiting for a time when he could be free. Waiting, prowling, hoping. . . He shuddered at the thought. What had he turned into inside?

Trying to shake his head clear, he got up and pulled his things from his bag. There wasn't much, but he put all that he had in its place. Then, he came upon his knife. Somehow, the gleam it had seemed wicked. Temptingly wicked. Something to be feared, something to hate. If he put this under his bed he'd kill someone if they tried to wake him. Suddenly Jerrie was overwhelmed with the urge to break this object of destruction. He knew that wasn't feasible, however, and knew he would, indeed, need it at some point in the future. So instead he shoved it back in his bag and set it off to the side.

"What kind of a ruckus are you-" He turned abruptly, his claws out in shock. But the sultry voice he heard was someone he hadn't expected to meet. A busty scarlet queen stood before him, her face slowly looking apprehensive.

"Who are you?" She growled, backing away from him. He held up his paws and shook his head, hoping she wouldn't run off and make this a huge deal.

"It's Mungojerrie! Please, don't-"

"Mungojerrie? You've been gone for. . . forever. The hell?" Bombalurina stepped up to him and began looking him over. Suddenly he felt like a piece of meat being scrutinized.

"Yeah, I just came back yesterday." Jerrie mumbled, looking her over as well. That queen had grown up a lot in his time away. She was already attractive, but a few years had done her good. The only word that came to mind to describe her was, well, sexy. He found himself thinking that she had his approval, then felt bad for the thought. He wasn't usually like that, what had gotten into him?

"Well, you have grown up a _lot_ my little Jerrie. You lost your baby cheeks." She grinned wickedly and put her paw on the side of his face, to his surprise. "You've grown into quite the tom." Suddenly Mungojerrie felt unusually uncomfortable.

"Yes, well," backing away from her paw, he gave a nervous laugh. "What did you expect me to be?"

"To be honest, when I walked here I expected Etcetera to be in here making a mess again." She smirked, still looking him over. His eyebrow rose and he tried to ignore her. Just the fact he was in here, alone, with her was making him nervous enough. Those looks of interest just weren't helping.

"Obviously it's not. It's me and I'd like it if you got out of here." Jerrie said frowning. Bomba stopped, then gave him an incredulous look. A smirk slowly spread over her lips and she stepped forward towards him.

"Do you really not like me or. . ." she purred and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do I just heat you up?"

"You heat up my temper." He said with a growl, thought it wasn't really true. He just wanted her out. "Now, please, if you will, go." Bomba frowned at him and shrugged, backing off.

"No matter. I'll have what I want sooner or later. Just find me if you need anything." She gave him a suggestive glance over her shoulder before stepping out, and Mungojerrie just shook his head.

"I've got to get out of here," he muttered, rearranging his things as if he was distracting himself. "Out before she decides to come back. I won't fall prey to that vixen. I hope."

* * *

"Jerrie, I can't tell you how glad I am you've come back." Munkustrap smiled down at the striped tom. Mungojerrie felt a little awkward since it had been so long, but he was being much better received than he could have hoped.

"You wouldn't believe how you being gone impacted your sister. She just wasn't the same. Other than that, I must say the tribe did miss your bright outlook on life." Munkus gave Jerrie a pleasant smile that made him feel guilty. They'd just have to keep on missing this 'bright outlook'. It had been gone for a long time now, but if someone wanted to find it for him, have at it. . .

"I'm glad you think that way, Munk," said Jerrie, forcing a smile. "I really missed everyone." Another little lie he would clear up later.

"So, how were your travels?" The grey tabby asked, tilting his head slightly out of interest.

"Oh, life changing, Munkus." Jerrie felt his smile become even more forced. "Very life changing."

"What made you decide to leave like that, anyway?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. Despite Munkus' tone, he knew he was under a suspicious gaze. Jerrie simply shrugged and looked off to the side.

"I can't remember. I felt like I was bothering everyone, I suppose. You know, when you're younger you make a big deal out of everything." He gave a smirk. "I guess I was just doing that."

Somehow he got the feeling Munkus wasn't done with him and would request to speak with him again at some point. For now, though, Munkus nodded and gave an understanding smile.

"That's completely fine. I suppose you may want to get yourself settled in better. I'll let you go do that." He gave Jerrie a clap on the shoulder and a smile before he turned to go sort out something the kittens were getting into. Jerrie watched him walk off before noticing a certain queen.

Demeter was perched carelessly on a pile of junk, kicking her legs and smiling as she watched the kittens play. Her grin grew wider as Munkus came into her line of sight. Obviously she had a thing for the strong tom. Mungojerrie frowned as he watched her. This was the queen Macavity was infatuated with? He hoped she had room in her eyes for other toms. He sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck, turning and walking back to the lovely little den he'd be staying at.

He had his work set out for him.

* * *

Over the next few days Mungojerrie spent all of his time settling in, getting to know his sister better after all this time, and avoiding Bombalurina. He had found out the scarlet queen and Demeter were still the best of friends, though radically different, so he knew the easiest way to get to know one was to stop avoiding the other. In light of this, he found himself walking over to Bomba's den at about midday. He dreaded what he felt was to come, but what harm could come from it?

He hesitated before knocking on the entrance to the den, waiting for her to answer. He heard some shuffling and the door opened, his gaze greeted by the bright, honey eyes of Bombalurina. When she saw who it was, she opened the door and leaned on it, smirking.

"Oh, so the mouse finally comes to the bait?" She asked in a purr, swishing her tail. Mungojerrie felt himself resisting two different urges; one to run, and the other to grab her and do everything to her she expected him to do. This was one queen he felt absolutely apprehensive about.

"Not exactly. But, seeing I have nothing better to do than suffer your company, I figured it was worth my time." He said as she let him in the door. She wrinkled her nose at him with a small chuckle.

"Feisty. You've learned to speak the language of sarcasm. Bravo, little Jerrie; and here I thought you'd always be a backwoods bumpkin." She put her paw on his shoulder. "Perhaps I was wrong about you."

"Or maybe you should actually be scared of me." Even if Mungojerrie had never wished to treat queens like some of the other henchcats did, he had learned the tricks whether he wanted to or not. He could have had her down and had his way with her in a flash.

"Oh? Would you like to show me why?" She asked softly, laying herself back on the bed with her tail curling coyly around an ankle. He shook his head at her and looked off to the side. He didn't know why he was so bothered by this; he could just give in. Why not? No harm would come from it. Maybe if he gave in to his other urges, the ones related to his sister would be easier to resist. Meanwhile, as he thought, Bombalurina was getting bored.

"Being silent now, are we? My dear, this doesn't enthrall me." She rolled over onto her stomach and purred at him, crossing her legs and putting her chin on her paws. "No play makes Bomby a bored kitty cat." He gave her a once over, pausing.

"What do you want with me?" He finally asked, somewhat suspicious. Bomba gave a disbelieving sort of laugh and shook her head.

"Your body. Do I need another reason? Come on, I know you're not blind." She rolled back over on to her back and crossed her arms right under her breasts, pouting. "So, unless you'd rather take a picture, maybe you should get that cute butt down here."

Mungojerrie decided that enough was enough. It wouldn't hurt, would it? He found himself crawling onto the bed beside her. She grinned devilishly and pressed her lips roughly against his, his paws running over her body. Heaviside, this felt good. It felt good to just let loose and do what you wanted to. No over-analyzing, no holding himself back. Just being free and spontaneous.

And he had a distinct feeling Bombalurina never expected a tom to stay long afterward, so there was no way in hell he would feel bad about this.

* * *

Jerrie sighed and looked Bomba over one more time before he left. He didn't have any feelings for her, but he could definitely appreciate this sight. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head before stretching.

"Going so soon?" She asked tiredly, stretching her legs out before curling back up. "Make sure you shut the door on your way out."

"Will do." Jerrie grunted, standing and walking to the door. As he put his paw on it to open it, he glanced over at her one more time. She was already starting to doze off. It was amazing how she just didn't seem to care. Opening the door and stepping out, he winced at the brightness of the setting sun. Bast, that was bright. Shaking his head, he turned and lazily headed back to his den.\

When he entered his den, he saw Teazer fiddling with something. His heart sank when he saw what it was.

"So this is that knife, huh?" She asked softly, giving it a disapproving look before turning her gaze to him. He closed his eyes and sighed loudly through his nose before looking back at her and stepping forward.

"I'd rid of it if I could, Teazer, but I just can't bring myself to do it." He said almost pleadingly, gently taking it from her paws. She gave him a scrutinizing look but allowed him to take it and put it back in his bag. He shoved his bag under some miscellaneous blankets and turned back to her. There was a long pause in which nothing was said before she sighed.

"You aren't telling me everything." She said accusingly, raising her eyebrows at him. Those big brown eyes made him feel guilty. He looked away from her, unable to look into those eyes. No, he wasn't telling her everything. He simply couldn't. When he spoke, it sounded small and feeble.

"I can't."

"You can't? We used to tell each other everythin', Jerrie!" Suddenly she looked very upset, which didn't help his guilt at all. "You're gone for three years and you expect me to accept this? I want to know what happened! There's three years of your life I missed out on, I wanted to know about, I wanted to help with and. . . and. . ." She got up, obviously flustered, and glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Teazer! If I could change it I would but-"

"But you still won't tell me. Just. . ." She threw her hands up in the air with a growl. "I'll be back tomorrow mornin'. I can't talk to you right now."

He watched helplessly as she stormed out, unable to move. He hoped she wouldn't be this upset tomorrow. He simply couldn't speak to her when she was like this. She had never gotten this way when they were kits, unless he had gotten all in a tissy over one of her dates; he had never mastered how to treat her when she was upset. For now, he just plopped down on his bed, watching the sun outside.

It was Monday and he needed to get to the fish shop at midnight to get his update of news for the week.

After he sat for half an hour he decided he couldn't just be here alone with his thoughts, so decided maybe he'd go find Demeter. He got up and walked out the door, feeling rather numb. Why did this bother him so much? Her anger? Well, she had once been the cat he could always joke with, but now it seemed gone… he had been a fool to think things would be the same when he returned. They'd never be the same.

Mungojerrie had expected a peaceful walk as he searched for the gold queen, but he was confronted by a big group of kittens. He blinked at them with uncertainty as they surrounded him in a sort of excited frenzy. What did they want with him? It was hard to tell with their chattering, but soon they got settled down enough to be able to decipher what they were trying to convey.

"Munkus said you would probably have bunches of stories to tell us!" One queen kit said excitedly, bouncing up and down on her heels. Jerrie rose his eyebrow at the little striped one, especially as she was roughly poked by a little rust coloured kitten.

"I suppose I do. . . um, why?" He said hesitantly. He wasn't sure of how to deal with the kittens, unused to their presence. There was more excited chattering and giggling before a tom with a patch over his left eye piped up in a louder voice than the rest.

"We want you to tell us a story!" He declared, and the rest of the kittens cheered their agreement. Mungojerrie inwardly sighed; he wasn't catching a break right when he needed one. But, he forced a smile and nodded.

"All right, then y'all show me a nice place to tell stories and I'll give you a good one." That was _not_ the right thing to say. Next thing he knew, the kits had grasped his paws and were tugging him over to. . . well, somewhere. He took this chance to observe the kittens a little better. They weren't as young as they were acting, just obviously excitable. The dragged him over to a pile of junk suitable for sitting, and plopped down around it expectantly. He gave them a skeptical look and carefully sat down, much more untrusting of the miscellaneous piles. He remembered a time when he had run up and down and through everything imaginable without worrying that it may break or fall through.

"Well, let me think for a minute. . ." Why had he gone and said he'd tell them a story? Sure he had loads to tell, but none appropriate for kittens, and certainly not for kittens that would probably repeat the story. He frantically searched his mind for something to say, then decided that perhaps a warped perception of his situation would work.

"Okay, I think I've got one y'all will enjoy. It's not a story from my travels per say, but a fairytale I heard along the way." Now the tom kits didn't look as excited as the queens. He smirked a bit and got ready to do some major improvising.

"One day, long ago, back when cats ruled over humans and the pollicles were nothin' to be feared, there was an evil warlock of a cat. He was wild and unkempt, and feared by all who had so much as heard of him. For he had once been a good little kitten that did as he was told, but now he would strike down anyone that so much as looked at him funny." He paused to glance over the kittens, and found they looked rather enthralled. Maybe he was getting something right here. "But, the other cats often forgot the warlock also had feelings. They forgot he was also a living, breathing thing and were greatly surprised when he found a princess he longed for. His followers feared what was to come, as they did not know what the warlock would do to get his princess.

"But, he had important matters to attend to, so could not go out for her on his own. As much as he didn't want to, he had to send someone to fetch him for her. He called to his favorite knight, and informed him of his perplexing situation. The knight also had matters of love of his own that he wished to attend to, but the warlock's word always came first. So, he prepared himself and set forth to find the beautiful princess. He had once known her, long ago, but wasn't sure if she would remember him, so he was very unsure of-"

"There you all are!" Jerrie and the kittens nearly turned their heads simultaneously. There was no way Jerrie couldn't have recognized the three cats he saw. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum struck a nostalgic cord with him, and. . . Well, he'd just been talking about Demeter. "Dears, it's time for you to go to bed. I don't know how you got out of my sight," Jenny said good naturedly, smiling in the kind way she did. As Jellylorum bustled the protesting kittens away, Jenny paused and gave Mungojerrie a funny look. Her eyes grew wide as he walked forward with a sheepish grin.

"Did ya miss me?" He asked in a soft voice, before he was nearly strangled in a crushing hug. Jenny always had more to her than you'd have thought.

"Oh, Jerrie dear! I never thought I'd see the day!" She pulled back and held him at arm's length. "You've grown so much! I didn't know what to think when your sister said you'd up and left. Where have you been, dear?" Jerrie shrugged.

"Here and there. I guess I just needed to spread my wings a bit. Point is, I'm here to stay." He saw Demeter smiled at him behind Jenny's back, and the matronly cat looked pleased.

"Well, I'm glad. But I'm afraid I'll have to chat later, I've got some kittens to help put to bed." As she walked off, she waved at him and he waved back before turning to the now chuckling Demeter.

"I haven't talked to you in a long time." She said softly, grinning. Jerrie shrugged and scratched at the back of his head, giving her a smile.

"Yeah, well, now you can, right?" He gave a small laugh and sat back down, gesturing for him to sit next to her. Looking at her up close he could see why Macavity was enraptured by her. She had grown into a queen with her own style of beauty. He remembered her from when she was still incurably shy. Evidently her shyness had let up a little, though that sense of naiveté still hung about her. She sat and crossed her legs, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"You know, I could never understand why you would leave." Deme said, scratching at her arm. "You always seemed so happy."

"Not everything is as it seems." Jerrie said with a sigh, shaking his head. Back then he was hiding everything behind a layer of jokes and thievery. Today he was just as afraid to let everything show, but wouldn't let everyone think he was always that happy-go-lucky kit. He hadn't been that kitten for a long time.

"What about now?" She asked curiously, tilting her head. It almost felt as if she were reading his thoughts, though she surely didn't realize it. Regardless, it gave him an unnerved feeling. It was almost like when Macavity did it. But Macavity knew how to turn everything around to control you; Demeter wasn't like that.

"It's something that will never change." He said with a rueful smirk, looking over to her. She returned with a small smile. He was somewhat bothered with himself pulling these tricks. There were certain ways to make someone want to get to know you better. When you seemed open they were usually curious. They would continue asking, it would bring you closer. . . eh. It didn't always work, but it seemed to this time. It was for the better; he would rather not get in trouble with Macavity. He liked living.

"I know how you feel." She said softly, standing up and walking away from him. His eyebrow rose and he stood and followed after her, putting a paw on her shoulder. This was unexpected.

"What do you mean by that?"

"How no matter what I do, I never feel like anyone knows who I really am. I've known Bomba all my life and she still pushes me to do things she knows I'll never do. I just attempt to do it anyway, so it feels like no one ever quite knows me." She seemed surprised at herself, then embarrassed. "I'm sorry. . . I shouldn't have said anything."

"Oh, it's no worry. I feel the same way." He let out a laugh, then glanced up at the sky. He really needed to get going or he may be late. A little off time was fine, but he'd rather get there early. So, he gave her an apologetic look before he spoke.

"I'm sorry; I've got to be somewhere soon. But if you'd like to come by my den sometime soon, I'm almost always there."

"Which den?" She tilted her head at him, blinking. "I didn't think you'd have one."

"Well, technically it's Teazer's," he said with a laugh. Demeter smiled and nodded, rubbing her arm almost nervously.

"All right. . . I'll talk to you soon, then."

They said their farewells and he rushed back to his den. He wasn't going to be off in the town without his knife. He didn't know who would be out there or what he needed protection from. He stopped at the entrance and peeked in, afraid Rumpleteazer may have returned. Luckily she wasn't inside so he walked in, dug out his bag, then pulled out his knife. That glorious. . . wicked thing. He loved it and hated it. Damned weapon. He examined it carefully before he set out.

He was careful to not take the street near his old human home. The last thing he needed was Teazer or Plato catching sight of him and questioning what he was up to. About halfway there, he heard a peculiar sound. Jerrie knew this sound, but it had been a while since he'd heard it. Instinctively he tensed, waiting for the creature to turn a corner before deciding how to react. Different tactics were or were not required for certain things. . .

The creature that turned the corner was a small, fluffy dog. Mungojerrie lowered his ready knife and rolled his eyes. The thing was hardly intimidating. He walked up to it and made a 'shoo' motion with his paws.

"Get, you little bugger. I nearly slit your throat." The dog stared at him with big, blank eyes before making what almost seemed like a shrug and waddling off. Jerrie shook his head. This place was crawling with pollicles. Always had been. They were only troublesome when they were either one of three things; big, wild, or in packs. _Then _you had something to be scared of. Otherwise, they could be treated like that poor, flea-ridden thing back there. He strolled, seemingly careless, down the way the dog had come. There may be more hanging around but he was confident he could deal with them well enough. Usually he was more cautious; but, well. . . he felt lucky today,

Arriving at the fish shop, he settled himself down in front of the door with his knife held tightly in his paw. It had been closed for a few hours already, and he could tell he was much earlier than intended. Did it matter anymore? He never had anything to do, no one to care where he went. Besides, maybe a little time alone would do him good.

He was enjoying the smell of fish, though it was making him hungry. Had he even eaten anything that day? No, he hadn't. He found himself staring up at the door, wondering if there was anything in the store worth stealing. He paused and shook his head before deciding against it. He didn't want to get into any trouble his first few days out. So, he leaned back onto the door and closed his eyes, making sure his ears were attentive.

Soon he heard someone approaching, and by the light footsteps he assumed another cat. He opened his eyes and looked over, and sure enough it was Dusty. Jerrie smirked and leaned forward, twirling his knife in his paw. Dusty scowled at him and shook his head.

"We best make this quick, Stripes, I've got better things to do." He said sourly, standing in front of the striped tom.

"Like any queen will kiss that ugly mug." Jerrie said with a smug sort of grin, pleased with the annoyed look on Dusty's face. "So, what's my run down?"

"Hmph. . . Mac says he has to change his orders just a bit. He decided he doesn't want you to tell this Demi or whatever that she has a secret admirer." Dusty looked like he was simply dying to get out of there. Evidently this was his punishment for something he had or hadn't done.

"So, what am I supposed to tell her?" Mungojerrie rose an eyebrow, twirling his knife some more. Dusty shrugged.

"I dunno. He said he's yet to figure up where he wants you to take her, but figures you can bring her over for lunch or something, get her to go get something and. . . well, ditch her." Jerrie's eyebrows both shot up. Couldn't the master of crime himself come up with something better? Or was he so flustered over a queen he couldn't formulate a proper thought? There was always more time to see if Macavity came up with anything else, but for now he could accept this. He hoped it was Dusty's lack of eloquence that made it sound so. . . juvenile.

"I'll talk to you next Monday, Dusty. Have a lovely week." Jerrie said as he stood, staying mockingly cheerful. Dusty just scoffed and walked off.

He wandered almost meaninglessly back to the junkyard. He had a lot of thinking to do. What had he gotten into? This was a cold, heartless mission he shouldn't have been sent on. He was not the right cat for the job; just the only one. He didn't know if he could trick Demeter like this. She was such a sweet queen, and Macavity. . . He didn't know how he would treat her. He spoke of her like she was the center of the universe, but he didn't know how reality would pan out.

He wished he could have said no. He wished he could get out of this somehow; but he didn't know if he could risk his life for the gold queen.

* * *

_I apologize for the utter craptasticness of this chapter, but this was me getitng back into a writing mood. I haven't written in a while, and when I start writing again it's usually nothing to shout about. This is a pretty boring chapter, anyway. Lot's of beginings to random side stories, and mine always start off boring. The next chapter is probably going to be one of those obnoxious 'sped up' chapters that have a long-ish period of time shoved into ten pages... oh, come on, I'm at a boring part of the story. shrug I want to get to the fun bits I have planned!_

_Anyway, if you're sticking to this story even after the long period of time, and especially after this chapter... I love you. No, seriously. Okay maybe not really. But if you get me candy, my heart is yours _


	6. Upset my Body

A few weeks later, Mungojerrie was practicing his writing

A few weeks later, Mungojerrie was practicing his writing. Most cats knew how to read, especially thieves; you needed to know the hazards in your environment. Not near as many could write. Macavity had made sure Jerrie could write; the ability to make fake notes was a coveted one. However, he was afraid to let anyone know he possessed such ability. He felt it may seem suspicious, as writing was not something normally taught to cats. It was a common habit in the higher areas of thievery.

So, after he felt he had re-captured the previous beauty of his handwriting, he hid the papers and plopped back on the bed. The past few weeks had been surprisingly productive. Him and Demeter were getting close; dangerously close, almost. He felt that queen was grasping at him for understanding. He worried she was reading more into it than friendship. He was still trying to re-understand his sister. He had almost failed to realize how much a cat could change in three years. She was slowly starting to forgive him, and they were beginning to schedule little thieving sessions. They had had their first one the night before, and he felt it brought them that much closer together. It was like getting back to the good old days.

Now, Bombalurina was an entirely different story altogether. That queen made him feel like a man-whore. Evidently, he was one of many in her harem. He had finally gotten the situation straight – or as straight as it could be – about her. She was technically with Tugger, and the two apparently had a healthy relationship, but also a very. . . open one. Supposedly the two had agreed they could sleep with other cats so long as it didn't cut into their time together. Tugger was often out of the junkyard prowling the streets, so during those times Bombalurina was quite happy to toy with the toms she could find.

Did this bother Jerrie? Yes, a little. He was nothing more than a sex toy to her. But at the same time, perhaps this was what he needed. No commitment to worry about, but he could fulfill his needs. He could live with that.

Jerrie smiled a little to himself and walked out the door. Life was good for the moment. He was headed to Bombalurina's before he helped Demeter watch the kittens. Jennyanydots was out on the trains with Skimbleshanks, and Jellylorum was busy helping out poor old Gus (who, as Jerrie had learned, had even worse health than he did years ago) so the kittens needed someone to watch after them. He was also becoming friends with the same little patched tom kit that had been eager to hear his stories; Pouncival. He had secretly promised the kitten sessions on stealing and fighting. The little kit was very attentive and ready to learn, but maybe just a little too willing to be just like Jerrie. He'd have to be careful.

* * *

Approaching Bomba's den, he ran his fingers through his headfur a few times before opening the door. She answered with a smile, having expected him, and he stepped inside.

"You're a bit early, but I'm glad you're here." She purred, walking over to the bed and stretching herself out on it. He allowed his eyes to feast on the sight before he walked over and ran his paw over her back.

"You're sure Tugger is out today?" He asked softly, always paranoid of the tom walking in. He still hadn't met him, and wasn't planning to. He and Tugger had never gotten along, and he didn't expect that to change. Bomba writhed happily at his touch before speaking.

"Oh, he said he'd be out all morning at his owner's shop. The little attention whore is just soaking up the perks of being a shop cat." She purred and rolled over on her back giving him a sultry look. "Please stop worrying about it, little Jerrie." He smiled at her and lay down next to her, putting his paw on the side of her face and turning it towards him.

"I can't help it, Bomba. What would he think if he saw us?"

"He knows it doesn't mean anything."

She said that as if it would keep him from worrying, and forced an end to all conversation.

The two had just been lazily lounging on the bed when there was heavy knocking on the door. Bombalurina shot up and stared at it as she heard; "Bomba, let me in."

"Damn!" She swore under her breath as Mungojerrie scrambled out of the bed. She quickly turned to him and shoved at him. "Go into the other room! Maybe I can distract him and you can get out or something."

Jerrie scrambled to do as he was told, and pressed himself against the wall in the other room of the den, listening apprehensively. So much for her 'he knows it doesn't mean anything' reasoning. _Now_ she remembered Tugger and Jerrie never got along? He quickly glanced around to try and find some other way out. Damn it. As he heard the door open, he froze and tilted his ear to try and catch every little sound.

"Oh, hey Tugger."

"Who were you talking to?" He heard Tugger walk in, and Bomba gave a half laugh.

"No one; I was asleep."

"No, I'm pretty sure I heard someone else in here." He heard after a pause.

"Oh, dear, there's no one-"

"Aha!" Jerrie's head snapped over to see that undeniable smirk of Tugger's. The tom hadn't changed much at all since Jerrie had left; he did notice a few new accessories, however.

"I knew there was someone in here," he said, turning to look at Bomba out of Jerrie's sight. "And I see why you may have wanted to hide him from me. . . So, Jerrie, it's been a long time. I'd heard you were around and, quite frankly, I'm insulted you didn't stop by to visit."

"I must have lost my head." Jerrie said with a growl, flattening his ears against his skull. "Perhaps I should leave you to your darling scarlet queen."

"Oh, so you won't even stay to chat?" Tugger asked with an amused expression on his face as he watched Mungojerrie step around him. "And here I thought you had been raised with better manners than that."

"I was. Then, I found out I really didn't need them."

Jerrie exited the den, grinding his teeth together as he headed towards the kittens' play area. Tugger still rubbed him the wrong way, after all this time. You'd think a cat would change.

Back inside the den, Tugger turned to Bomba with a raised brow.

"So, you wanted to hide your new play thing from me?" He sounded rather amused.

"I was afraid you wouldn't like it. After all, I remember how he never liked you." She said softly, stepping up and cuddling against him. He wrapped an arm around her and shook his head.

"Yeah, well, I figure forgive and forget. Obviously he thinks different. Just promise me," she looked up at him and he smirked at her. "Next new playmate, tell me who it is."

* * *

Mungojerrie was at the play area much earlier than the kittens were supposed to arrive, but he stopped short when he saw there was already someone there. Pouncival had a stick in his paw and was evidently trying to mimic some fighting moves. Jerrie's foul mood lifted a bit and he grinned. That kit wasn't starting anything good for himself.

Pouncival reminded Mungojerrie immensely of himself. The kit loved to bounce around and cause mischief. He was outgoing and had a similar sense of humor, apart from this sick sadistic side that Jerrie didn't like seeing. Pouncival thought pain and embarrassment was funny; in the back of his head Jerrie ruefully mused him and Macavity may have gotten along rather well. Hopefully it was something the kitten would grow out of.

Jerrie found himself pausing. _'Something he'll grow out of.'_ How many times had he heard that? He inwardly scowled at himself. Never count on such things. He had even told himself he'd grow out of his own diseased thoughts, but look at where he was now. He was burying himself in lust with a cat he didn't even have respect for, to mask his inward passion. Damn it, why did he have to have such a beautiful sister? Why did she have to be the only one he wanted? Why couldn't he just be _normal?_

He shook his head and went back to watching Pouncival right as the kitten twisted himself about so sharply he toppled over. Jerrie grinned despite his raging thoughts and stepped into the clearing.

"Ah, kit, you got it all wrong again." Pounce's head snapped over and a wide, bright grin spread over his kitten face. He scrambled to his feet and bounced on his heels, grasping the stick tightly in his paw.

"Oh, oh, can you show me some more? Y'know, 'fore Deme comes back and says no?" Mungojerrie found himself laughing at the kitten's enthusiasm. He dug around for a make-shift weapon and came across a broken pen. Twirling it in his paw, he turned to the excited kit with a smirk.

"All right, but remember the rule; don't tell anyone else." He said as he tossed the pen in the air and caught it in his other paw. Pouncival's eyes brightened up and he nodded vigorously.

"I won't, I promise. Now c'mon!" The kitten assumed what he seemed sure was the proper fighting stance, and Jerrie stifled a chuckle. He was having flashbacks to when Macavity was teaching him these tricks, all that time ago. Luckily for little Pounce, he was a much more forgiving teacher.

"First, we still need to work on your stance. The way your standing isn't going to help you much in the offensive. You need to be light on your feet." He took a swing at the kitten and it collided with his shoulder right as he tried to dance away. "See, you've got yourself planted too well. You can't get away fast enough."

The lesson continued on until Mungojerrie could hear the chattering of Etcetera (and then her yelp when Electra gave her the swat she always had ready). Pouncival plopped down on the ground, then sprawled out on his back. The kit was beat, and Jerrie was still up and ready to go. He chuckled and grabbed the kitten's ankle.

"Get your furry bum over here, you're about to get trampled." He said as he laughed, dragging the kitten out of the way. Pouncival could well get up on his own, but preferred to playfully groan as he was dragged across the ground. Jerrie dropped his ankle and shook his head, smirking. He liked this kit, even if he wasn't all good.

"Is Pounce acting up again?" Demeter asked in an amused tone, surprising Jerrie. He shook his head with a grin.

"Nah, just being a bit difficult is all. So, anyone else doing the same?"

"Electra seems to be in a particularly bad mood today, but what else is new?" They both chuckled and settled down to watch the kittens play.

You know, he actually loved these everyday chores. They were so simple, but for him enjoyable.

* * *

"So, that's how Jemima ended up here?" He asked, tilting his head. Demeter nodded as they walked away from the kitten's sleeping den.

"Yes. Grizabella decided she needed to explore, so she left the poor dear here. Munkus and Tugger were very upset as well. Grizabella had taken them in when they were younger."

"And when was this?"

"About six months after you left."

He had never been close to Grizabella, but had known of her. She used to like taking in the motherless kittens and treating them like her own, and Jemima was raised to think the absolute best of others. Perhaps Mungojerrie would have never left had he allowed himself to get close to the sweet queen.

"Why do you suppose she did?" He asked after an awkward pause.

"Maybe as the kittens she cared for got older she started to feel abandoned, I don't know." Deme shrugged. "I feel terrible for Jemima. She was only nine when it happened."

The little queen was twelve now, and sweet as could be. She didn't say much, but her eyes were bright with wisdom that far surpassed her age. She was a big contrast to the other kits. The kitten Etcetera was fourteen, sister to Victoria and Mistoffelees who were both seventeen. They were all the kits of Jellylorum and Admetus, though everyone had been amazed when the little tom had been born black as sin. Victoria and Mistoffelees were usually helping their mother care for their grandfather, Gus, so in his failing health they were seeing even less of them. Etcetera was a little spacey; her eyes often glazed over as she was imagining some new fantasy or she was about to blurt out something loud and random.

Then, Etcetera was never without Electra. The rust-striped queen had a temper to match the colour of her fur. No one was sure of where she came from, as she was dropped off near the junkyard one day by humans. She always seemed rather spiteful to those that actually had parents to rely on, and wasn't afraid of letting her opinion known. She was a spit-fire, and often bullied the timid Tumblebrutus.

Tumble was Jennyanydots' son, which was probably obvious in his well-behaved nature. He usually had all of his mother's attention he could ever want, and was awfully meek without it. She didn't seem to think his clinginess was towards her needed any attention called to it, so no one really commented. He liked hanging out with Pouncival, though, which Mungojerrie knew would get him into trouble one day.

Then there was Pouncival, a little kit that needed no explanation. He just was. There was no clear story as to how he got here, or why he was, but Jerrie liked the kitten, even if he didn't want to share his life story.

He suddenly realized he had gotten very quiet, and Demeter was staring at him oddly. He paused, then laughed nervously.

"Sorry. I've been gone so long; I'm still tryin' to remember all that I used to know." He said apologetically, and she nodded with understanding.

"I don't blame you. It's hard enough to remember everything when you've been here for years and talked to everyone every day. . ." Demeter paused and looked down at her paws, sniffing. Jerrie tilted his head at her.

"What is it?"

"I'm just. . . I don't know. I'm so bored. Everything is the same, day after day. Even the gossip gets boring. Nothing exciting ever happens to me." She turned to him, looking at him with those big blue eyes. Jerrie felt himself resisting the urge to edge away from her. "You're the most excitement I've had in a while. Pretty sad, huh?" Jerrie shook his head.

"Nah, not really. But I'm a bad character; a nice queen like yourself wouldn't want to associate with me." He said it jokingly, and she laughed, but it was truth. He was leading her into things she'd normally have nothing to do with, he knew. He wished he didn't have to. . .

* * *

"Teazer, shush!" Jerrie hissed to his sister. He loved going out with her, but Heaviside she couldn't keep herself quiet! He constantly had to remind himself these were just for fun. His instincts insisted they needed to be as quiet as possible or they would get punished, but as it was the worst that would happen would be getting batted by a broom. Humans could be so touchy sometimes. He playfully shoved his sister in the arm.

"Oh, Jerrie, don't be so uptight," she said teasingly, swinging her loot bag and catching him in the back as he trotted ahead of her. He looked back at her with a look of mock distaste before smirking.

"Yeah, well, you stay so far behind and you won't be getting' anythin' to bring back home!" At that, he leapt up onto a windowsill and slipped right inside the house. Teazer let out a squeal and quickly scrambled up after him, standing up beside him on the other side of the window. Jerrie smirked at her before she pouted and pushed him off balance, sending him tumbling downward.

"Oh!" Teazer scrambled to the edge to peek down and make sure he was fine, giggling when she saw he had landed safely (though disgruntled) on a pillow. He closed one eye and glared up at her, though there was no force behind it. Teazer giggled and leapt down beside him.

"You're such a clutz, my dear brother." She said with her nose in the air, tossing her loot bag over her shoulder and walking away with a dignified air. Jerrie smirked, but quickly leapt up and followed after her when he found himself staring. He dragged his bag carelessly, watching her as she sniffed some chocolate and shoved it into her bag with the intent of taking that back home.

"And what do you need that for?" He asked with a cocky grin, leaning on the leg of a table. She turned with her brown eyes wide, and he noticed brown bits on her whiskers. Jerrie quickly covered his mouth with his paw to mask a smirk. Rumpleetazer's eyes got even wider (if possible) and she wiped her mouth off.

"I happen to like chocolate." She grumbled, throwing a wrapper at him which he dodged with ease.

"You're goin' to make yourself fat, you realize." Jerrie said nonchalantly as he wandered into the kitchen. It wasn't until he heard a thunk somewhere behind him that he realized he had unknowingly walked out of the line of fire of a chocolate missal his sister had thrown. He let out a half laugh and peered into the kitchen. His sister had a habit of being all about the fun, but he still couldn't get around his need to scout out the place. There was a food bowl; smelled of dog. He couldn't tell exactly what sort, so simply hoped it wouldn't be a threat. It hadn't come along to challenge them yet, at least.

"Next house we hit should have cats in it," he heard his sister say behind him (and she sounded like she had something else in her mouth) so he turned and gave her a questioning look.

"Why? So we can get in a fight?"

"No, 'cause then they may have some catnip. And I ain't had any in so long. . ." She purred and ran her paw over her chocolate filled bag. "It would be a fantastic thing, to run off with two bags full of catnip, wouldn't you say?" Mungojerrie paused for a moment before shrugging.

"I suppose. . ." He was slightly surprised to hear his sister enjoyed such pleasures. He himself hadn't had any in quite some time; the cat he turned into when he did was not a cat he liked. But if she liked it, he'd get her as much as she wanted any day. . .

He wandered through the kitchen, through what appeared to be a living room, into another room; from the looks of it, a bedroom. He peered around to make sure there was no pollicle about to cause trouble before walking in further. After a little prowling, he found a small collection of jewelry. Before he had a chance to think, he was stuffing his bag full of necklaces and rings. Sometimes, he saw objects such as this and simply had to have them. . . once they were stolen, he didn't care who he gave them to. He just felt like he needed to snatch them up when he had the chance. He knew it was some sort of problem he should get helped with, but he didn't care; no one needed to know so long as he knew how to hide it.

"Um, Jerrie?" His sister sounded somewhat fearful, so he turned quickly to see her leaping up on the bed. There was a rather large dog sniffing after her, though it didn't jump up to follow her. Mungojerrie squinted at the pollicle; it didn't seem like it had dangerous intent, and the humans appeared to be out for the night so it wouldn't have anyone to warn. . . so perhaps they would be fine. However, he was not willing to take any chances.

"Hey, dog," sometimes pollicles could speak back, however primitively. The dog turned its snout to look at him and wandered over, sniffing. It was white with black spots. What were those called? Dalimotans or something? Oh, what did it matter? It was sitting here staring at him somewhat blankly and he was trying to figure out why it had spots!

"Are you dumb dog, or can you not hear me?" Jerrie asked, raising an eyebrow. It was looking at him so intently, yet not responding in any way. If it was going to harm him wouldn't it had already done so?

"She no hear."

Mungojerrie's head snapped over to look at another pollicle; a much smaller, fluffier one. It was a male – he could tell just from its voice – and walked with a certain dignity.

"She's deaf?" Jerrie asked, hoping to clarify and be positive. He looked back to the dog in front of him as she sat down on her rump, her tail wagging slightly. Rumpleteazer gave him a helpless look.

"I say she no hear, you no hear too?" The dog said with a grumpy tone. "You no be here, bad cat." He said with a growl, his fur fluffing even more. Jerrie's eyes began darting around for a quick exit. Although he was confident he could get out himself, he didn't think his sister was quite as adept. His eyes settled on the window above the bed. It was cracked just slightly. That'd do.

"No, I'm not supposed to be here, but," slinging his bag over his shoulder, he strode confidently to the edge of the dresser, the deaf dog watching his curiously as he did. "I will be leaving soon."

He leapt off the dresser, dashing to the bed and up onto the window. Both the dogs began barking like mad, and Mungojerrie quickly hooked his fingers underneath the window's edge. As he pulled, it refused to budge. And his sensitive ears told him the humans were entering the house. With the sound of the pollicle's obnoxious barking, this was the first area they would go into!

"Damn!" Jerrie's frustration turned to fear as the window still wouldn't budge, and Rumpleteazer joined him in desperation, and right when it was nearly too late the window opened just enough for Mungojerrie to shove his sister out. He grabbed the bags, shoved them out, then managed to squeeze himself out into the cold night air. He landed not-so-gracefully beside the striped queen, who was shaking her head and rubbing a bruised arm, and scooted closer.

"You all right?" He asked softly, putting an arm around his sister. She nodded hurriedly and grabbed her bag, standing. Mungojerrie felt a bit rejected, but at the same time knew they did need to get out of there. Grabbing his own bag full of useless valuables, the two striped twins ran off into the night towards the junkyard.

Sometimes, he wondered why he thought this was fun.

* * *

The two collapsed inside of Mungojerrie's den in a fit of exhausted giggles.

"My, was that fun or what?" Teazer asked breathlessly, pulling her bag into her lap and pulling out some chocolate with a triumphant smile. Mungojerrie grinned at her, tossing his bag over his shoulder so it hit the wall of the den with an unceremonious thump.

"Yeah, but I'm beat." He hadn't expected the pollicles, or the humans, or the broken window. He was starting to get rusty just from this month and a half break from stealing. A month and a half; he couldn't believe it had been so long already. He had two more weeks before his deadline met him, but he felt he already had everything set. He almost wished he didn't, but this was his job. . .

"Well," Teazer had a mouthful of chocolate that she had to swallow as she turned to her brother. "I'd best be home, now. They'll wonder where I've been if I don't." She smiled at him and he tried to give her one in return. "I'll leave my bag here, if you don't mind."

"Nope, I don't mind. I'll talk at you later, Teazer."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Mungojerrie watched his sister leave, yawning tiredly. Usually he was upset when his sister left, constantly worried he wouldn't see her again, but tonight he was actually fine. His mood, which had been slightly forced, dropped considerably, however. He came to the realization he was very tired, and flopped back on his bed. He rubbed his face with his paw.

"Why?" He drew the word out loudly, groaning. He wasn't exactly sure what he meant by it, but it felt good to let it out nonetheless. With a sigh, he rolled over on his side and pulled a blanket over himself. After a bit of settling down, and about thirty minutes of his mind racing, he finally managed to get himself lulled to sleep.

* * *

"Mungojerrie?" The striped tom jerked around as he was suddenly woken by a soft voice, instinctively trying to find his knife, which of course was on the other side of the room. When he remembered where he was, he peered up to see the face of a startled Demeter.

"Sorry, Deme, you scared me there. . ."

"I'm sorry, Jerrie." She said apologetically, sitting down on the bed as Mungojerrie sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at her groggily, unsure of why she would be here.

"What time is it?"

"Around noon. Jellylorum was around today to watch the kittens, so I wanted to see if you would like to go out and do something." She smiled somewhat weakly, and Mungojerrie gave her one in return. Actually, that didn't sound too bad. Even though he was still tired, he could do with a nice stroll and a meal.

"I think I'd like that. We could go out to the boat docks and catch a couple fish." He grinned as Demeter smiled and nodded.

"Would you like to go now?"

"Sure thing, Deme."

* * *

The two Jellicles lazily walked along the edge of the river down near the water, Jerrie trying hard to hide his hungry glances at the water. He was starving, and fish sounded delicious. He could hear Demeter chattering beside him but wasn't exactly paying any attention.

"-And then Etcetera is just sitting there staring at me as if she can't understand a word- Are you listening?"

"Hmm?" Mungojerrie turned to give her an apologetic smile. Sorry. I'll admit I wasn't exactly hanging on every word you said. I'm kind of hungry, actually."

"Oh," Demeter waved a paw dismissively, "that's fine. Why don't we stop here and see if we can catch something? Seems as good a place as any."

The two walked down to the very edge of the water, Jerrie's stomach growling. His mouth was watering just from the thought of chewing on a nice, juicy fresh fish. The two settled down next to the water with anticipation, and the minutes ticked away. It was a waiting game, and he didn't like to wait when it came to his stomach. Most of the cats would wait for hand-outs from the fishermen, but damn it he just wasn't comfortable around humans anymore. All those times he'd cuddled in the lap of his humans seemed so far away now. Everything from back then was like a different life. Was a different life. . .

Suddenly, in his distracted state, Demeter splashed in the water. Evidently a fish had swum by that he hadn't even noticed. She almost had it, but its thrashing caused her to topple over in the water. The fish got away, and Mungojerrie chortled softly as he reached down to pull the gold queen from the water. She squealed out of surprise, throwing them both off balance, and he fell down backwards. Demeter laughed as she laid on top of him, and Jerrie started laughing along.

But soon he realized he was the only one laughing. He stopped and looked up at Deme, who was sitting astride him, staring down at him with her lips delicately parted. Suddenly, he felt uncomfortable. Before he could gently push her off, she'd leaned down and kissed him roughly. His paws flew out to the sides away from her, not responding. What was he supposed to do? He'd been worried something like this would happen, and it had.

At his adverse reaction, Demeter quickly realized her mistake. She quickly sat up and moved off him, looking away and biting her lip. The striped tom sat up and smoothed down his chest fur nervously.

"I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"No, no, it's okay, really." He said hurriedly, not wanting her to be upset about it.

"I think I'm going to go back home," the embarrassed queen said softly, standing and brushing herself off. Part of Jerrie felt bad for embarrassing her, but he wasn't going to kiss her back. He didn't feel that way about her.

'_You don't feel that way about Bombalurina, either.'_

But that was different. The scarlet queen wasn't looking for love. She didn't expect more from him like Demeter did. Demeter was Macavity's, not his. Bast, that was cruel. He was handing this sweet, fragile queen over to a tom he knew so well, yet knew nothing about.

He watched after her as she rushed away, forgetting he was hungry. He just needed some time to think. Time to relieve himself of his guilt, more like it.

He didn't know what he was doing anymore.

* * *

_I know it's taking me forever to write this sucker, but now I'm past my personal 'boring' points so things are allowed to get interesting. The next chapter is going to reveal why the title is put in the format it is. I'm really getitng excited; the simply idea of a brother loving his sister, and his creative way to get her to love him, has evolved more than I could have hoped. I can't say how proud I am of this fic's progression, and how pleased I am that everyone is enjoying it. Loves to you all!_

_I know it's annoying I have a habit of uploading a chapter twice, at least (sue me) but since I haven't uploaded anything in so long I forgot to add the spacer bars. Hardy har har. It didn't read well without them._


End file.
